


You're what I go to school for

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Frottage, Harry in Panties, Light and brief cheating, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Louis really fancies his Sex Ed teacher Harry, and he knows the feeling is mutual, because Harry is flirting with Louis during classes.One evening when Harry's boyfriend is working out of town, Louis decides, alongside his best mates Stan and Liam, to go to Harry's house and spy on him.Louis climbs a tree and find Harry in his bedroom. What Louis sees there causes him to fall down from the tree.What happens when Louis finds out that Harry knew he was outside his house?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Busted's What I go to school for and the idea popped up in my head. I tried my best to keep to the song lyrics but I ended up expanding the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are appriciated

”Hello class. Today we will watch a documentary on how animals reproduce. Now, I know that you’re all in your late teens, so please do behave like adults when you watch it. There will be no giggling or whistling or hooting, have I made myself clear?” Mr. Styles asked.

”Yes Mr. Styles,” the class resounded.

We all close our computers to focus on the video. I know I won’t be able to concentrate much when he will be sitting at his desk. Bloody Mr. Styles and his opened shirt. I know he has his three top buttons unbuttoned just to mess with me. I can see it in his eyes when we make eye contact. Even though he’s my teacher he still fancies me. He might have a boyfriend at home but he obviously doesn’t care about him, since he kinda flirts with me all the time.

 

He starts the video, which is a documentary told by David Attenborough. Mr. Styles turns off the lights. Now, I don’t know why but I have to have something in my hands whenever I watch something, so I’m fumbling with a pen and drops it just when Mr. Styles is in front of my table. He squats down and leans a bit forward to give me a good look at his pectorals and stomach. I swallow hard and he places the pen on my table.

”Pay attention to the video Louis,” he whispers in my ear then proceeds to the bottom of the classroom and sits down.

 

When the documentary is finished he walks past me and struts his perfect, round, Parisian arse. For the remainder of class, we talk about how monkeys reproduce and that the term doggy style should be renamed animal style. Every guy in class laughs at this and the girls do not think it’s funny.

Since it’s our last class of the day and Mr. Styles is in a good mood he lets us off 10 minutes ahead of time.

 

 

I’m sitting in my room with my mates Stan and Liam. We’re talking about which covers we will play at the school dance just before school ends. I’m not scholastic AT ALL, and the only reason I go to school is because of the sex ed classes and Mr. Styles. Harry freaking Styles; he’s legit sex on legs. He has long chocolate curls that he sometimes put in a bun, and holy shit am I about to cum when he does that. His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of emerald I’ve ever seen. It’s like looking in to a beautiful forest. Now, I’ll try not to say too much about his mouth, because lord knows I can talk forever about that mouth. His full, luscious lips look so soft, and there have been too many times to count where I’ve fantasized about kissing them and have them kiss down my body until they engulf my cock and suck me off.

A cough from Stan draws me out of my thoughts on Mr. Styles. “So, did you look at his pecs when he squatted down for you?” he asks, knowing very well that I have the biggest crush on him. “Yeah, I did. I think he’s been working out because his pecs are bigger than normal and there’s also starting to form a six-pack on his stomach,” I say and lean against my headboard. “Mate, next time his boyfriend is out if town you should go over there,” Liam says and nudge my shoulder. “And do what Liam? Spy on him? That’s not really my style,” I say and punch his thigh, which make him whine a bit. “I agree with Liam, Lou. He has that tree outside his house, just climb it and see what he’s doing,” Stan says taking a sip of his soda. “Naah mates, I don’t know,” I say and shake my head, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, what if he sees me?” I ask.

“Louis, come on mate! The only time his shirt is unbuttoned is when he has us and you’re at school. You’ve said it yourself, he wants you, he just can’t say anything because you’re his student,” Stan say. “And because of that boyfriend of his. I seriously don’t understand why he keeps him. He’s an arsehole. Harry would be better off with Lou,” Liam say and pat my thigh. “You guys are right. Isn’t he working out of town from Wednesday then 2 weeks on?” I ask. “Yeah, as far as I remember. Do you want us to come with you? In case you need anything?” Stan asks. “That would be great. How about Thursday night? That way I can die of embarrassment during the weekend,” I suggest. Both Stan and Liam are in.

 

 

~

 

Thursday evening, we agree to meet at my place since I live the closest to Mr. Styles. I manage to convince mom that since I’m 17 years old, I can be responsible and be back by 11 o’clock. That gives us plenty of time to see what Mr. Harry Styles is up to on a Thursday evening. We reach his house at 8.30 pm. There’s light in every room. We just stand outside his house not knowing what to do. “How about you climb up the tree and see if he’s upstairs?” Stan suggests almost silently. I nod and walk over to the tree and start climbing. I reach the tree branch that will still be able to hold my weight, not that I’m implying I’m fat, but you know, branches get thinner the higher the tree gets.

I sit down and have a clear view of his bedroom. At first it doesn’t look like he’s there, but then I see him come out from his en-suite bathroom in a robe. His hair looks damp, so I guess he’s just showered or taken a bath. What I see next, is something I’ve never, in my wildest and kinkiest dreams or fantasies, imagined I would find hot; Harry freaking Styles in panties, stockings and garter belt. HOLY FUCKING COW! It is almost enough to make me fall down the tree. I sit there paralyzed and just watch what he does next.

He’s connected his phone to speakers because I can gently hear the sound of music coming from his room. He’s swaying his hips to the beat and has turned his back to me so I can see the moves his arse makes. I kinda suspect he knows I’m there, he hasn’t been by the window so I don’t think he knows. It’s also dark outside so he can’t possibly have seen me. “I take it he’s up there?” Liam whispers to me. I give him a thumbs up to say yes. I’m so entranced by the moves his arse and hips make, that it takes me a second to grasp what it is he’s doing. He’s laid down on the bed with his legs spread open. He has something on his left side that I can’t see what is.

He starts by rubbing his index finger and thumb on his nipples to get them hard. His right hand, the one facing me, starts its way down his stomach to his semi-hard cock. I swallow hard at the sight in front of me. He’s legit going to wank while I’m sitting here watching him. But again, he doesn’t know I’m here. Am I actually going to see my sex ed teacher wank off? I look at him and see that he’s rubbing his hand on his very large bulge. I feel my jeans tighten in my crotch area and feel my breathing get a bit shallow. He pulls the fabric away and grabs his cock, then start moving his hand up and down slowly while still having the left hand on his hard nipples. After a few minutes of wanking his cock, he pulls the panties off and toss them towards the window as to tease me. He then reaches to his left side and find a bottle of lube. He covers his fingers then start fingering himself. I look at his face and see how flushed his cheeks are and how much he’s enjoying the treatment he’s providing himself. I wish I was the one to finger him, to suck his huge cock and then fuck his brains out. I want to be able to hear his moans and make him feel good.

When I snap out of my thoughts I see that he has a dildo and it’s slicked up. He’s about to press it inside himself when I loose grip of the branch I’m holding and fall down. Stan and Liam are next to me immediately and they help me up. “We need to go NOW,” I whisper-shout and cross my fingers that Mr. Styles hadn’t heard my crash and gone to the window to check.

We get back to my house and we hurry up to my room. They put me down on my bed and despite of my fall, I still have a semi-hard on. “How are you feeling?” Stan asks worriedly. “Are you really asking me that question right now?” I ask him. “I know, it’s a stupid question. You’re clearly in pain, in more than one way I’ll imagine,” Stan says pointing to my bulge. “Tell us Lou. What did he do?” Liam asks. I ponder for a bit. Should I tell them about him wearing lingerie? No, it’s definitely not my place to share. “Well, his hair was damp, so he had either taken a shower or bath, depending on what he has. At first, he was wearing a robe, then he dropped it and was butt naked underneath. He then laid down on his bed and started playing with his nipples, then started jerking off. He then proceeded to finger himself and he was about to fuck himself with a dildo when I fell down,” I tell them, lowering my voice so my family won’t hear what I’d just seen.

 

There was a knock on the door and mom peeked her head in. “I thought I heard the three of you come through the door. Is everything okay?” mom asks. “Yeah, everything is fine mom. We just went for a walk,” I say, trying to hide that I’m in pain.  
Now, since my mother knows me too well, she sees right through that. “Lou, what happened?” she asks. “I climbed a tree and fell down,” I say, knowing full well there is no point in hiding it. “Responsible?” mom questions. “I know; it was a bad call. Don’t lecture me mom,” I say wincing at the pain. “You’re coming to work with me tomorrow. I’m sure Beavis and Butthead will take notes for you and inform you of homework,” mom nods towards Liam and Stan. “Absolutely Jay. Don’t worry about that. Just inform us on him,” Liam says “I will. Now, I think you should go home, he needs to rest and sleep since he has to get up early tomorrow morning,” mom says. “Don’t worry, we’ll be on our way. Feel better mate,” Stan says. “Yeah, get better soon mate,” Liam says.

Mom follows them out and comes back up. She pulls a chair next to the bed and looks at me. “Louis, what did you do?” she asks. “I swear mom; I _was_ climbing a tree. I would never lie to you in this kind of situation,” I tell her. “Okay. Get some rest and sleep Boo. I’ll wake you up at 5, and I will make sure you’re up,” mom says then kisses my forehead. I strip down to my boxers and lay down under the duvet. I’m out like a light.

 

 

~

 

The next day, mom does wake me up at 5 and she makes sure I’m up. I get dressed and eat breakfast, and then we are on our way to the hospital. Mom is a nurse, and the best one. I’m not just saying that because I’m biased, but who am I kidding of course I’m saying that because I’m biased. Mom checks the boards to see if an x-ray machine is available and luckily there is. The doctor tells me that nothing is fractured or broken and I need to rest for a few days.  
When mom has a spare moment she checks up on me and I fill her in. I tell her I’ll go home and rest.

 

 

~

 

I end up staying at home Monday and Tuesday but I insist on going on Wednesday. The main reason being some of our classes have been switched so yesterday when we would have had sex ed, they had English and today instead of English we have sex ed.

 

Liam and Stan come by to pick me up so we can go together. Luckily I have classes with either of them the whole day so there is always someone to support me. When Mr. Styles comes in he looks more careful and reluctant. He’s also not wearing a shirt but a t-shirt. His jeans are not skinny. Somehow he doesn’t look like himself. He starts the class and everyone is paying attention and no one is messing about. Just before the bell rings he turns towards the class. “Louis, I need you to stay back. You’re not in trouble so don’t look so nervous,” he says and smiles at me. I smile back and Stan looks at me. I tell him to just wait outside for me, he nods and leaves with the rest of our classmates.

 

It’s just Mr. Styles and me left. He walks on the other side of the desk after having closed the door. He sits down and folds his hands on top of his thigh. “You wanted to talk to me Mr. Styles,” I said. “Yes, and please Louis, call me Harry. Mr. Styles is my grandfather,” Harry says and laughs lightly. I smile at that and nods. He stands up then sits down at the table next to mine. “So, how are you feeling Louis?” he asks and looks a bit worried. “I’m fine Harry, why do you ask?” I ask, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. “Well, I feel a bit guilty. That tree is rather tall,” Harry says, I swallow hard. “I beg your pardon?” I stammer, my nerves definitely visible. “I know that you saw me Thursday evening. The minute I walked out from my en-suite I saw your reflection in the window,” Harry says and smiles, my face is a very deep crimson. “God I feel so embarrassed right now,” I whisper. “Don’t be Louis. Why don’t you come over to my house Friday evening and we can talk more freely? I’d hate for anyone to hear our conversation and maybe see something they shouldn’t see,” Harry whispers. “What do you mean see something they shouldn’t see?” I ask. “Well, I really want to kiss you, but since my classroom is right out to the street that would not be good, and there are things that I want to say that could very well make you hard, which wouldn’t be good either,” Harry whispers. I feel my breathing go a bit uneven. “Wh-when do you want me to come over?” I stammer. “8 o’clock would be fine and just as a safety precaution, tell your mother you’re sleeping out,” Harry whispers in my ear. I turn my head slowly to look at him and he turns his head too and our lips grace each other. My breath hitches and god, do I want to kiss him so bad. I just nod, not trusting my voice. “That’ll be all Louis. You can go and find Stan now,” Harry says and pads my thigh then gives it a gentle squeeze. I grab my bag and walk over to the door. Harry comes up behind me and bends down and whispers in my ear: “You have the fittest arse I’ve ever seen. Be good my sweet.” I open the door and walk dumbfounded out to Stan. He doesn’t say anything we just walk back to mine in silence.

 

When we come back there is a note on the kitchen table.

 

_There was an emergency at the hospital so I had to drop your sisters off at your grans. They will stay there for dinner and she’ll take them home just before their bedtime. Just tug them in and sing a bit to them. Love you Boo-bear!_

 

“I love your mom mate. She always has the cutest nicknames for you children,” Stan says and nudges my arm. “Piss off Stan. When is Liam coming over?” I ask as I take the note and hang it on the fridge. “He’ll come over after footie practice, so around 4.30,” Stan says and grabs some glasses and a jug of water. He carries it in to the living room and goes to set up the Xbox.

 

We sit and play Fifa when Liam comes through the door. He tosses his bags in the hallway and joins us. “So, what did Mr. S want to talk to you about?” Liam asks. “Well,” I say and pause the game. I sit down in the sofa and take a sip of my water. “He knew I was watching, and he kinda felt guilty that I fell down,” I say. “Damn,” Liam says and takes a big gulp of his water. “I know, and uhm,” I say a bit hesitantly. “What?” Stan asks. “Don’t tell anyone, and I need you guys to be my cover,” I say, fidgeting with the hem on my t-shirt. “We promise, and you can always use us just say when, and why,” Stan says. “I’m going over to his house on Friday and he told me to tell mom that I’m sleeping out,” I say. Stan and Liam are just looking at me. “Bro, he so wants you,” Liam then says. “I know. Just before I left, he whispered in my ear that I have the fittest arse he’s ever seen. Then he said and I quote: ‘be good my sweet’” I say. “Mate, can I suggest something?” Stan asks. “If it is that he shouldn’t go, I’ll slap you shitless and I won’t care if mom will scold me,” Liam says. “What? No! I would never say that. I was going to suggest that he takes the day off tomorrow to really calm down and find his strength, and I’m sure Mama Jay won’t mind that,” Stan says. “Yeah, she was a bit reluctant this morning, but I said I would try. She’ll probably tell me to take Friday off too,” I say, knowing full well that that is what she’ll say. “Probably a good idea. I’ll go and see him Friday after classes and then give him your number, because he’ll probably wonder if you’ll come, when you haven’t been to school,” Stan says. “Thanks mate,” I say.

We order pizza and at 7.30 a flock of girls stream through the front door. “Louis, how are you feeling my love?” gran ask. “I’m alright gran,” I say and hug her. “Is it okay if I go home again? Your grandfather will be home soon and you know how he is when his tea isn’t ready,” gran say. “It’s fine gran. Say hi to him from me. Love you, gran,” I say and kiss her cheek. “Love you too my love,” gran say and is on her way again.

Stan and Liam help me with the girls and there is practically no fuss from them. At 9 o’clock they head home and at 10 mom calls to hear how my day went and if the girls behaved when they had to go to bed. I tell her that I am knackered and that I want to take the rest of the week off, to proper relax and get back to my old self. Mom, obviously, agrees and I tell her there wasn’t any fuss when they went to bed. She tells me she loves me and she doesn’t know when she will be off. I tell her I’ll make sure the girls are up and that and ready for school. I hang up and go to bed.

 

I get up and get all the girls ready. I call the school to let them know of my decision and tell them I will be back Monday. After the girls are on the bus I go back to bed.

 

 

~

 

I’m playing a game of cards with Lottie when my phone rings. I look at the caller-id but it’s not someone I know. “Hello,” I say while taking my turn. “Hi Louis, it’s Harry. Stan came by my classroom and gave me your number,” Harry says. “Okay, weird,” I say, and try to sound like I’m talking to Stan or Liam. “I thought so too, until he told me that you had told him about tonight, which I get, since he’s one of your best mates,” Harry says. “Yeah, sorry about that mate. Do you want me to come over tonight? I can talk to him if you want?” I ask knowing it will sound weird to him. “Yeah, if you still want to. I won’t force you to come here. But I do want to talk to you,” Harry says. “Of course man,” I say then turn to mum who’s joined us in the living room. “Uhm mum. Stan and Liam wants me to come over tonight. They want me to talk to their cousin about something. I would ask them over, but it’s that cousin that will get anxiety if he isn’t in a safe environment,” I say. “If you feel like you can muster it, then okay Lou,” mom says. “I can. They want me to sleep there as well,” I say. “Okay. I want you home by 3 o’clock. I have work at 4 and I need you to look after the girls,” mum says. “Got it mum. See you later mate,” I say to Harry. “See you later beautiful,” Harry says and hangs up. I feel like my cheeks have gone a bit pink. I look at Lottie and she smiles knowingly. She nods a bit and gestures where the blush is.

I pack up the cards and put them back in its place. I go up to my room to pack a small bag with clean clothes, shower stuff and my toothbrush. I hear my door open and close and I know it’s Lottie. She sits down on my bed and looks at me. “So, who is he?” Lottie asks, I look at her. “Can’t tell ya,” I say and start to sip up my bag. “Why not? Is it that teacher you fancy?” Lottie asks. I stare at her for I don’t know how long. “It is then. How old is he anyway?” Lottie asks. “33” I whisper. “33?!?!” she whisper-yells. “Yes. For all the love you have for me don’t say anything to mom. In 8 months I’ll be 18 and then she can't say anything,” I whisper. “Yeah, and in 2½ months you’ll graduate and won’t be his student anymore,” Lottie whisper. “We both know that mom won’t let me date a 33-year-old man,” I whisper. “As long as he treats you good and are kind and love your family then I don’t see why not,” Lottie whispers. “I know, but please Lotts, don’t tell her,” I plead. “Calm your tits, I won’t say anything. When are you going over there anyway?” Lottie asks. “I have to be there at 8 o’clock,” I say.

 

After dinner I grab my bag and kiss all my sisters and mum and are on my way. I get to his house and go up to the door. I’m shaking with nerves. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. After a while I hear footsteps approaching and the door opens. “Louis, come on in. You can just sit the bag by the stairs,” Harry says as he’s stood watching me. After I take my jacket and shoes off I look at him. Of course he’s wearing a shirt and almost all of the buttons are unbuttoned. He’s wearing skinny jeans and is bare foot. He walks over to me and puts an arm around me. “How are you feeling?” he asks. “Extremely nervous,” I say. “Don’t be. Let’s go in here and get some dessert,” Harry says and leads me in to his living room.

On the coffee table there is a tray with 2 cups and a pot of tea. There are 2 plates with cake on them and 2 dessert forks. I sit down on the sofa and Harry sits down at the other end of the sofa. He pours tea for the both of us and I take a plate and a fork. I take a small piece of cake and as soon as it hits my tongue I can’t help but let out a small moan at how amazing it tastes. “I take it, it tastes good?” Harry asks. “It’s amazing. Where did you buy it?” I ask. “I didn’t buy it. I made it,” Harry says and smiles. “You made this cake?” I ask and look at him. “Yeah. Just after we talked on the phone,” Harry says. “It really is amazing Harry, thank you,” I say and give him a smile. “You’re very welcome,” he says and smiles back. I feel myself relax more. I put the plate with the rest of the cake on the table and turn towards him. He does the same and looks at me. “I take it you want me to talk now?” Harry asks. “If you wouldn’t mind,” I say and smile. Harry moves closer to me then leans forward and kisses me. At first I’m taken a bit aback by the kiss, but it doesn’t take me long to kiss back and put a hand on his right cheek and caress it. He pulls back a bit then gives me small pecks, before he straightens up. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself anymore,” he says and smiles. “Nno no, it’s fine. You’re an amazing kisser,” I say and return the smile. “Thank you. I like you Louis, like a lot. I know that I shouldn’t since you’re my student, but there is just something about you that draws me to you,” Harry says. I sit there in shock. I don’t know what to say or how to react. Harry pics up on that and continues. “When you started your A-levels I was a bit taken aback that sexual education was one of them. I mean I get why you would choose biology and that, but not sex ed. Anyway, your cheekiness and straightforwardness was just 2 of the things the drew me to you. Your blue eyes are so calm to look at, and your smile is so contagious, especially when you smile so big you get those crinkles by your eyes,” Harry looks at me and smiles. I can see in his eyes that he is beyond smitten, that he’s full-on in love with me. I can’t help but smile big at that. “There is that gorgeous smile. What brought it out?” he asks. I scoot closer to him and start to caress his cheek again. “The fact that I can see in your eyes how in love with me you are,” I say and smile. “You can see that?” he asks. “Yeah. You’re way beyond smitten,” I say. “I guess I can’t hide that huh,” he says and blushes. “No you can’t. And I don’t want to hide the fact that I’m in love with you too. You’re basically what I go to school for. I know I’ve chosen all of my subjects, but the teachers are too boring,” I say. “So if I wasn’t your teacher, you would fail?” Harry asks. “Yeah, pretty much,” I answer. “Well, good thing you have me then. Now, for the rest of the time, I want you to really concentrate. Can you do that for me my sweet?” Harry asks. “Absolutely. I want you to be proud of me,” I say. “I already am proud of you,” Harry says and smiles.

I can’t take it anymore and lean in and connect our lips. He leans back and pulls me on to his lap so I straddle him. I deepen the kiss and he puts his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and press my body on to his. I don’t notice it but I start grinding my crotch on his. He pulls back and he’s panting. “Are you horny love?” He asks and pecks my lips. “Yeah. You make me so hard,” I pant. “I’m glad,” he says and kisses me. I suddenly remember. “Harry, what about your boyfriend?” I ask and climb off his lap. Harry sighs and rubs his glabella. “He’s cheating on me. Every time he’s working out of town he hooks up with this skank, and before you ask, yes it’s a female. When he came home last time, I did his laundry, and I found several lipstick marks on his collars that he had tried to hide. I also found a perfume bottle. So I decided that when he was off the next time I would change the locks and throw his things out. I did all of that last weekend,” Harry says. “Sorry he’s an arsehole,” I say. “I’m not, well, of course I’m a little sorry, because it pisses me off that I’ve spent 5 years with him. But then again, when he hasn’t noticed his own boyfriend falling out of love with him he doesn’t deserve me,” Harry says. “He definitely doesn’t. Even Liam and Stan agrees with that,” I say. “How much have you three talked about me?” Harry asks. “Well, quite a lot actually. They were there when I first fell in love with you and have been there ever since,” I say. “How long have you been in love with me?” Harry asks. “Uhm, for a year and a half,” I say and smile. “Same for me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but every time I have your class I tend to unbutton the three top buttons,” he says, “oh believe me, I’ve noticed. Why do you think that I concentrate so hard? You’re distracting me,” I say. “Just like I am now?” he asks moving some of his shirt to the side. “Yes. I want you so bad right now,” I pant. Harry unbuttons the rest of his shirt and tosses it on the ground. “Why don’t you come and take me then? I’m single and I want you,” Harry pants. He does not need to tell me twice. I straddle him again and press my lips against his again. We make out for a good while, then he starts squeezing my arse. I grind on him. I feel him moan against my mouth and I moan back. I don’t know how long it’s been but I feel him tense up then shake a bit. He’s panting against my mouth then I feel myself come as well. I kiss him one more time then lean my head against his shoulder. “God, that was hot. We have to do that again” I pant. “Absolutely love. How about we finish the cake then go upstairs and take a shower and cuddle afterwards?” Harry suggests. I straighten up so I can look at him. “Sounds like a plan babe,” I say and kiss him.

I get off his lap and grab my cake plate and sit down next to him. He takes his plate as well and we start eating again. He then leans over with his fork and starts to feed me. I just sit and smile and eat the cake. How am I so lucky to have my sex ed teacher in love with me and want to be with me? Luckiest man alive me.

We take the plates out to the kitchen and grab my bag and go upstairs. We drop the bag and I find my shower stuff. “It’s not that I don’t think I can’t use yours, but I don’t want mom to ask questions if I smell differently, and she knows how Stan and Liam smell like. That sounds wrong,” I say. “It’s okay love. I get it. My mom is the same, even though I’m 33,” Harry says, I smile and kiss him again. I cannot get enough of kissing him.

After the shower he tells me to take my time. I don’t question him and do what I’m told. When I’m dry I put on my boxers and walk in to him. He’s already in bed under the duvet. He pads the space next to him and I join him. He presses a few buttons and his TV appears. He opens Netflix and asks me what I want to see. We decide on the notebook, it’s always a good one, especially if you want to keep the mood a bit romantic. Harry lifts his arm up for me to cuddle in next to him. He places his arm on my hips and starts rubbing circles there. After a while he moves on to my arm.

After 45 minutes, he starts massaging my hair. I sigh and kiss his pec. I try to concentrate on the movie but the massage just feels too good. I feel my cock harden a bit and I turn my head and kiss his pec again. This time I don’t stop. I keep kissing it until I reach his nipple. I move my tongue over it and suck lightly on it. He sighs loudly and pauses the movie. “Mmmh love, it feels good,” Harry lightly pants. I lick over it again then move my hand to the other nipple. I flick it a bit and hear tiny moans leave his mouth. I feel him buck up his hips. I let the hand move down his pecs over his small abs then stop when it reaches something that feels lace-y. “Oh god,” I whine. “You don’t like them?” Harry asks. “God yes babe. I love them. I never knew panties would turn me on as much as they do,” I say and rub on his hardening cock. I throw the duvet down on the floor and look down. I sigh again because it just looks so hot. I move about and kiss down his stomach until I reach his pantie covered cock. I lick up and down it before I pull them down to reveal his huge member. I wrap my hand around it and start pumping it. I put my mouth on him and start sucking. I move my tongue over the head then up and down the vain. From his mouth comes the most amazing sounds. “Mmmh love, your mouth feels so good,” he moans. I pull off and lay on my back. He gets the hint and rolls over and starts kissing me while he palms me outside of my boxers. “You’re really hard love,” he whispers. “Aha,” I pant, not trusting myself to say more. He kisses me down my neck to my pecs and start sucking on my nipples. I cannot help but moan. He kisses me down my stomach and stops just on my happy trail. He pulls my boxers down and gasps. “Oh love. You have such an amazing cock,” he praises. I blush and mutter a thank you. He wraps his hand around me and I really can’t stop moaning. His strokes are driving me nuts and I’m just so hard. Right now I don’t really care who gets to fuck who. When he licks up my vain I’m about to lose it. It feels too good. “Babe, babe. It’s too good. I don’t know how long I’ll last,” I moan. He lets go and leans up and kisses me. “How would you feel about fucking me?” he asks. “Fuck it would be amazing,” I pant. He leans over to his bedside table, opens up a drawer and pulls out lube and a condom. He places it next to me as he leans down and kisses me. “Do you want to prep me, or do you want to watch me prep myself?” he asks. I let out a guttural moan. “Fuck, I want to see you prep yourself,” I moan.

He kisses me again then moves to the bottom of the bed where he turns his back to me. He grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers. He bends over and spreads his cheeks for me so I can see his hole. It’s so tight and pink I almost dribble. With his index finger he circles the hole then presses the finger inside. He lets out small moans at the intrusion. He moves the finger in and out, faster and faster. His moans get louder. A few minutes later he pushes the next finger in. I stroke my cock and almost can’t wait to fuck him. He pushes the third finger in and his moans almost sound obscene.

When he wants to put the fourth finger in I stop him. I just want him to ride me now. He obliges and turns around. I take the condom and open the wrapper and roll the condom on. I tug on my cock to make sure it stays on, then lube it up. He straddles me and leans down and kiss me. “Did you enjoy the little show?” he asks. “Very. It was so hot you have no idea,” I purr. He guides my cock to his hole then press against it. He gasps at the size of it but quickly gets used to my head. He then presses down until he is seated. He waits a bit to take all of my size in and tosses his head back and moan. “I’ve only just gotten you inside me, but I can already tell that you’re gonna be the best I’ve ever had,” he pants. I buck up my hips and make him moan, then he starts moving his hips until he finds a pace that fit us both.

He looks down into my eyes and I just smile and moan. His eyes have so much love and lust in them and I kinda feel like my heart is gonna burst. He is right about the best he’s ever had, because he is definitely the best I’ve ever had. Not that I’ve been with that many, the ones I’ve been with were shit anyway and I didn’t really like them. My love for him must shine out of my eyes, because he leans down and kisses me deeply. “Definitely the best I’ve ever had,” he moans in my ear. “Same for me. You feel amazing babe,” I moan. I grab his hips and start pounding him. He adjusts a bit then lets out a string of curses and tells me I’ve found his prostate. I keep pounding that exact spot for a good while. “Oh god love, I can’t hold it any more. I’m gonna cum,” he moans and seconds later he shoots his load on my belly. The clench around my cock is enough to make me cum too.

He lays down on me, with his head on my shoulder and pants in my ear. I slip out and gently caress his back. He kisses my cheek and rolls off. I take the condom off and tie a knot on it. He takes it and tosses it in the bin. He pulls me up and pulls me under the water again. We sway a bit back and forth and kiss a bit then wash each other off. We get dry and walk in and put boxers on, then pull the duvet back on the bed and lay under it. We kiss some more then I cuddle up to him and we fall asleep.

 

 

When I wake up, I feel a bit disoriented until I realize where I am and what happened last night. I grin then feel around in the bed, but Harry is nowhere in sight. My heart drops a bit, but I quickly come to my senses when I smell food being cooked. I cuddle the duvet then hear the door open. I look up and see Harry with a tray. “Morning love. How did you sleep?” he asks when he places the tray at the end of the bed. I sit up and smile at him. “I slept great. Mostly because I had the most perfect man to sleep next to,” I say. He sits down and leans in and kisses me. “I’m happy to hear that. I slept great as well. I had the greatest arms around me all night, and woke up to the most heavenly sight ever,” he says and pecs my lips a few times. My face turns read. “You look so amazing when you sleep love. You’re also a very heavy sleeper. I snogged you, and you just slept through it,” he says. “Yeah, I quickly learned to do that, after my mom had twins. They were very loud,” I say and snicker. “Let’s eat then you can tell me all about your family,” he says and kisses me again. He lifts the tray up between us and we dig in.

I start telling him about my family how my dad left when I wasn’t that old, how mom found a new man, who I saw as my dad and she had 4 children with him, where the two of them were twins. They divorced and now mom has found a new man, and he’s the greatest guy ever. I really like him, and he’s fitting in to our family perfectly. Harry tells me about his family. His parents are divorced too, he has an older sister and stepsiblings from his mom’s new marriage.

After breakfast we cuddle a bit until we both get really horny again and he fucks me. We shower and I pack my bag and I decide to call Stan. “Yello,” Stan says when he answers. “Hey mate. Did mom call or anything last night?” I ask, my fingers crossed that she didn’t. “Naw mate, she didn’t. Oy, dickhead, can you take your turn yeah?” Stan then exclaims. “Sorry Lou. Li is a slow fucker today,” Stan explains. “No it’s fine mate. I wish you could come over later, but that’s probs not a good idea,” I say, fidgeting a bit with my jumper. “You watching the girls or summat?” Stan asks. “Yeah. Mom’s working and Dan’s out of town,” I say. “Well, we can come over and then maybe dickhead and I can cook for y’all and you can dish when they’re sleeping,” Stan suggests. “Yeah, good plan mate. I completely forgot about dinner. It probably would have been pizza, since there wasn’t anything left from yesterday,” I say. “You’re not good in a kitchen?” Harry asks when he joins me in the living room. “No. I can’t cook for shit. I can make a bowl of cereal that’s it,” I tell him. “I can teach you, if you want?” Harry asks. “Yeah maybe. You just have to have a lot of patience,” I say and smile. “I think I can muster that,” Harry says and smiles back. “Mate, you sound really gone,” Stan notices. “Is that a good or bad thing?” I ask. “Definitely good thing. You also sound fucked,” Stan says and chuckles. “Define fucked,” I say. “Well, you sound like he used your backdoor,” Stan say. “Stanley, I do not care for this kind of talk. Go upstairs if you want to talk about that,” Stan and Liam’s mom says. “Sure mom. Li, I’m taking the game upstairs,” Stan says to Liam. “Mate, you need to be subtler,” I say and laugh. “How can I be subtler? I didn’t exactly say that he fucked you in the arse now did I?” Stan asks. “No, but you know how your mom is. Anyway mate. I should go. Mum leaves for work at 3.30 so if you come over at 4 that would be fine,” I tell him. “Yeah, perfect. See you there mate,” Stan says and hangs up.

“Do you mind that I tell them?” I ask Harry. “No, not at all love. Just don’t say that much about our sex. I would like to keep that private,” Harry says and intertwines our fingers. “Of course. That is our business,” I say and lean in and kiss him. I straddle him and kisses him again and deepen the kiss. “You make me really happy Haz,” I say. “You too Lou. I’ve never felt this kind of love before,” Harry says. I grin then my face expression suddenly changes. “What is it love?” Harry asks and rubs my back. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh. “I just want to be able to kiss you in public and tell everyone about you, and I really don’t want to sound like an insensitive dick, but my heart is about to burst with the love I have for you and I want to call you mine,” I say and close my eyes. He starts massaging my hair gently. “Love, I _am_ yours. I’m only yours and I want all that too, we just have to take things slow until you graduate and then another six months,” Harry says. “I hate that my birthday is on Christmas Eve,” I say. “Yeah, but we can’t really change anything. We just have to be patient,” he says and kisses my head.

 

Before I leave his house we share a really deep, long kiss, then a series of small pecs. I grab my bag and am on my way home. I get home at 3 o’clock like I promised and put my clothes in the washer. I make up some story, when mum asks what we did. I text the story to Stan and Liam, and tell mom that they will come over and that they will cook. She gives me money to buy ingredients for and tell me that we can buy pick’n’mix to share between all of us.

She leaves at 3.30 and at 4 Stan and Liam comes over. Stan watches the girls while Liam and I go grocery shopping. While they cook I play with the girls a bit.

 

After the girls are tucked in and sleeping I grab some sodas and we sit down in the living room. We set the Xbox up and get ready to play. "So Lou, tell us, what happened?" Liam asks. "Well, he invited me in for dessert, kissed me, told me how he felt about me. We kissed some more, watched a movie then fell asleep cuddling," I say rather nonchalantly. "Mate, don't think you can get away with it _that_ easily. You said you kissed, how was the kiss?" Stan asks. "I don't know how to describe it, he's an amazing kisser," I say and smile. "Good. Now, how does he feel about you?" Liam asks. "Well, first off, he's kicked his boyfriend out, because he found out that he's cheating on him. Secondly, he's so in love with me, it's crazy. Every time he looks at me, his eyes glow. And the feeling is mutual," I say. "Yeah, we figured as much. So you fell asleep cuddling? You didn't have sex?" Stan asks. "That is absolutely none of your business," I say. "Earlier today you really sounded like you'd been fucked," Stan points out. "Okay, fine. Yes, we did have sex. The first time, it was just frottage. Second time I fucked him and third time he fucked me. That is all I'm willing to say about that, mainly because Harry doesn't want you to know," I say. "Fair enough mate. How was it though?" Liam asks. "It was great. He's gentle, caring and sexy as all hell. I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands from him in class," I say.

At 11 o'clock Stan and Liam leave and I text mum how the day have been.

 

 

~

 

"Okay class. Today it is time to learn about STDs and STIs. Can anyone tell me what the difference is?" Harry asks the class. Everyone is quiet and no one dares to raise their hand. "Okay then. Well, STD' is the most commonly used term for the collection of medical infections that are transmitted through sexual contact. People who become _infected_ , don’t always experience any symptoms or have their infection develop into a disease. That’s where the more modern term 'STI' comes from. STI stands for sexually transmitted infection, and many people, mostly the medical community, have begun transitioning from 'STD' to 'STI' in an effort to clarify that not all sexually transmitted infections turn into a disease. For instance, the vast majority of women who contract HPV (human papilloma virus) will not develop the resulting disease cervical cancer. In fact, most cases of infection will clear up within two years. Additionally, people who use this term believe that it also eliminates some of the shame that’s been associated with the acronym 'STD.' So, the long and short of it is this: STD and STI both essentially stand for the same thing. The distinction is that an STI doesn’t always mean you have an STD. Does any of that make sense?" Harry asks. We all mumble yeah.

All of the sudden the classroom door opens and a man barges in. "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU CHANGED THE LOCKS IN THE HOUSE?" The man shouts to Harry. We all just look at them, and I feel Stan and Liam grab my wrists underneath the table, to prevent me from doing anything. "I'd appreciate if you would leave my classroom. I'm in the middle of teaching," Harry says calmly. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. WHY CAN'T I GET INSIDE?" The man yells again. "That is not something we should talk about here. Go wait in the teacher's lounge," Harry says. "Where the hell are my stuff? I looked through all the windows and there is no sign of my stuff anywhere," The man says. "You really don't listen to me do you? I really don't want to have this conversation in front of my students," Harry says, turning towards the man crossing his arms. "Uhm, Mr. Styles? Is it okay if I take Louis to the toilet? He looks like he's about to be sick," Stan asks. "Yeah, of course Stan," Harry says. Stan gets up and pulls me with him. I try to avoid Harry's look, because the look on his face would just make me punch his ex.

 

We get to the toilet and sure enough I run to a toilet and throw up. "Need me to do anything mate?" Stan asks. "Keep me away from him. I can't believe he has the nerves to just show up in the middle of a class and calls him out," I say bend over the toilet. "He didn't know the locks were changed?" Stan asks. "No. Harry changed them and threw his stuff out the weekend after my fall," I tell him.

The door to the restroom opens and I can hear Stan mumble a bit. "He's in that one," I hear Stan say. "How are you feeling Lou?" Harry asks. "Like I want to punch his face. I can’t believe he had the nerves to just barge in and interrupt your teaching,” I say. “Yeah, well, that is Nick for you. I finally got him to go to the teacher’s lounge,” Harry says. He kneels behind me and reaches his arm out and soothes my back. “You’re shaking,” he says. “All of my emotions are just so fucked up right now. I don’t know what to feel,” I say and sigh. “Why don’t you go back in, pack your stuff and go home?” Harry asks. “I don’t know,” I say. “I’ll take him home and make sure he’s fine,” Stan says. “Thanks Stan. Good to know he has such a good friend in you,” Harry say. “No problem Mr. S.” Stan says.

I get up, flush the toilet, wash my hands and take a gulp of water. “I’ll call you tonight to check up on you, okay,” Harry says. “Thanks Haz. I hope everything goes fine with Nick,” I say. “Well, as fine as it can go,” Harry says. He hugs me and I hug back and put a gentle kiss to one of his pecs.

We walk back to his classroom and Stan and I pack our things and head back to mine. Stan sends a text to Liam, letting him know why. Mum has left a note on the kitchen table.

 

_Your dad will pick up the girls and they will stay at his for the rest of the week. There are leftovers in the fridge. Don’t forget to do your homework. I’ll text you when I know when I get off. Love you Boo-bear! x_

 

“Great, I don’t have to worry about the girls. All I’ll worry about now is Harry and Nick,” I say and sigh loudly and deeply. “What are you worrying about?” Stan asks. “What if Nick for some reason won’t accept that it’s over and he forces Harry to do something he doesn’t want to do?” I ask. “Mate, you know Harry is stronger than that. He’ll make Nick understand. Besides, he has that skank, so he has to accept it,” Stan says. I know he’s right. I just can’t help but worry.

We go upstairs and I lay on my bed and Stan sits down at my desk. I close my eyes for just a second to calm myself, but I must have fallen asleep because the next time I open my eyes Stan is walking in with 2 plates of food. “I fell asleep?” I ask. “Yeah. I figured you needed it so I didn’t wake you up,” Stan says. “Thanks mate,” I say. I sit up and grab the plate Stan hands me. We sit and eat and afterwards Stan takes my plate and go wash up.

 

I start on my homework and are doing really well with it when my phone vibrates. I look down on it and see it’s a text from mom.

 

_Hey Boo. I won’t get off until tomorrow. Let me know when you go to sleep. Love you!_

_Okay mum. Will do. Love you too!_

 

Not long after that, my phone vibrates again. This time someone is calling me. I look to see who it is and my stomach does a flip turn. “Hi babe,” I say, swallowing a bit. “Hi love. How are you feeling?” Harry asks. “When I got home I napped for several hours so didn’t have time to think then, but now, I don’t know,” I say. “I get you love. It was as much a shock for me as it was to you. I never expected him to come to my work. I thought he would be subtler than that,” Harry said. “Do you think you can come over? Mum won’t get off until tomorrow, and I just need you,” I say, almost starting to cry. “Of course love. I’ll be right over,” Harry says and hangs up. I get up and walk downstairs to find Stan in the middle of whipping something up. “Hey Lou. I hope you don’t mind that I’m making some cupcakes,” he says. “No, no, absolutely not. It’s kinda good timing. Harry’s on his way over,” I say and sit down at the breakfast bar. “Oh really? Well then you take all the credit for them and let me know if he likes them,” he says. “Remember, he knows I can’t cook or bake for shit. It won’t take him long though to come here. I think he might drive here,” I say. “Well okay then. Want me to leave when I’ve iced them?” he asks. “Maybe, I don’t know. My feelings are just one big mess and I don’t know if I should be happy or sad,” I say.

As I predicted, it didn’t take him long to come here. I go to the front door and open it. I step aside so he can come in. He closes the door then steps in front of me, grabs my head then kisses me deeply. I feel my insides burst then feel tears stream down my cheeks. He pulls back then wraps his hands around me in a tight hug. “Everything is okay love,” he whispers to me. I hear Stan come out from the kitchen then stop. “What happened?” he asks. “I kissed him and he started crying,” Harry says. “Did you say or do anything?” Stan asks. “No. I just kissed him,” Harry says. “Let’s go sit down in the living room and talk,” Stan says and points to the living room. He quickly go back to the kitchen to take the cupcakes out, then comes back.

Harry and I sit down on the sofa. Okay, Harry sits down, I lay down with my head on his lap. Stan sits down on the smaller sofa. “Harry, what happened between you and Nick?” Stan asks. Harry takes a deep breath then starts lightly playing with my hair. “He again demanded to know why I had changed the locks. I told him I knew about his affair, that I had found a shirt with lipstick on and that we were over. He then came with the lamest excuse that he had been drunk and some woman had attacked him. He then proceeded to tell me he loved me and that I was his everything and that he couldn’t live without me. I saw right through his bullshit and told him straight up that I had fallen out of love with him and didn’t want to be with him anymore, and that since I had bought the house I could do whatever I wanted,” Harry says. I sniff and his other hand starts caressing my cheek. “Okay. Did he force you to anything?” Stan asks. “Well, he did try to kiss me to convince me, but I pushed him away before he could put his lips on me. Headmaster Malik was there and got between us, to prevent Nick from doing anything else,” Harry says. He looks down and notice me looking at him. “You have nothing to worry about Lou. He won’t bother me anymore, and you are the only one I want to be with,” he says and leans down. I meet him half way and we kiss. “You two look so great together,” Stan says. “Thank you Stan,” Harry says when I lay my head down again. “Thanks mate. I think they are cooled down now,” I say. “Yeah. Excuse me while I go do them,” Stan says and get up and walks out. Before Harry can say anything I tell him Stan made cupcakes.

A little while later he comes back with a plate of cupcakes. “Hope you like them,” he says. I sit up and grab a cake for me and a cake for Harry. We take a bite and I have to say they’re good, but not as good as Harry’s. I give him a thumbs up to let him know they are approved. “Glad to know I have inherited some good genes,” Stan says and chuckles. “Oh come off it mate. You cook and you bake, anyone would be happy to have you,” I tell him. “Well then convince that guy I’m seeing. He doesn’t seem to be that impressed that I can cook and bake. Does he want me to clean as well? Because I’m not a bloody 50s housewife,” Stan says and huffs. “He’ll come around. If that won’t impress him then the other thing will,” I say and wink. “Oi! Don’t talk about that in front of your guy, yeah,” Stan says and blushes. “Talk about what? I’d rather not jump to conclusions,” Harry says and raises an eye brow. “Don’t worry babe, it’s not sex. Stanley has a secret talent that only few know about,” I say and grin. “I’d like to keep it like that. No offence Harry,” Stan says. “None taken Stan. I respect you,” Harry says. “Thank you. I should probably get home. It won’t be long until I get a text saying she wants me home. I know Li told her about where I am, but you know mom,” Stan says. “It’s fine mate. Thank you for being there for me, and for keeping your promise,” I say. “You know I’m here for you. Always. I’m one of your best mates, I’ll always have your back,” Stan says. I stand up and hug him and show him out. I thank him again for the cakes and then he’s on his way.

I go back in to Harry and straddle him. “I’m sorry for earlier,” I say. Harry just looks at me then shakes his head. “Don’t be love. I understand you. The fear that you might lose me because he’s terrifying and could have done something to hurt or threaten me. You won’t ever lose me my love. I’m completely yours. Your boyfriend,” Harry says and kisses me. “Wait, you mean that?” I ask. “Absolutely. I could not care less about Nick and his feelings. He didn’t care about mine so why should I care about his,” he says. “You shouldn’t. The only one you should care about is your hot, young, _horny_ boyfriend,” I say as I grind against him. “Well in that case,” Harry says and pulls me in for a kiss. “What about your family?” he asks after the kiss. “My sisters are at dad’s, mum won’t be home until tomorrow and my stepdad is visiting family, so we have the house to ourselves,” I tell him. I get up from his lap, take his hand and lead him upstairs.

 

We sit down on my bed and kiss. He moves his hand under my t-shirt and gently rubs his thumb over my nipple. I feel it harden up. I start moaning against his lips and he deepens the kiss. I pull away then stands up. I start taking my clothes off and he follows suit. We are soon naked with semis. I lay down and he lays on top of me. While kissing me, his right hand starts moving down my body. It moves over my nipple then down my stomach, past my belly button, over my happy trail where it finally finds my cock. With a flat hand he rubs over it and I moan against his mouth. He then grabs around the shaft and start pumping me. He breaks away from me and just look down changing between looking in my eyes and looking down at my cock. “God babe, this is amazing. You really have amazing hand work,” I pant. “Thank you love. I’m glad you enjoy it,” he says then leans down and starts sucking me off. I can’t stop moaning, it’s that good.

When he comes back up and kisses me, I turn us around and straddle him. I look down at him and just smile. I then get a warm bubbly feeling inside me and I know instantly what it is. I lean down and start caressing his cheek. “Harry, you are so amazing and I’m really happy. You make me so happy,” I ramble. “So are you Lou. I’ve never felt like this before,” he says. I lean down and kiss him. I look in to his eyes. “I love you Haz,” I say and my eyes sparkle. His face lights up and smiles widely at me. “I love you too Lou,” he says. I lean down and kiss him deeper than we’ve ever kissed before.

After the kiss I kiss down his chin to his collar bones. I continue my kisses down his pecs and start licking on both nipples until both are hard. I work my way down his stomach and lick all over his abs until I reach his belly button and happy trail. I look up at him and see him with the biggest smile on and his eyes full of love and passion. I kiss down the trail until I reach his semi. I put my hand around him and gently start pumping him. He moans lightly and I know he enjoys it. When he’s hard I start licking up and down the shaft then around his head and his moans gets higher and more frequent. I put my mouth on him and start bobbing and sucking. “Fuck, you’re so good at giving head Lou. Honestly, I’ve never had better sex than I have with you,” he moans. I blush even more. I pull off and grab some lube and a condom from my bed side table and lay down. I spread my legs and he covers his fingers. He pushes the first finger in and the feeling is just amazing. He fucks me for a bit then add the second finger. He starts scissoring me to open me up a bit more. Without any warning he presses another two in. The feeling of 4 fingers up my arse is something else. “Oh god babe, it’s almost too much. I need you in me,” I moan. He pulls out his fingers and dries them off on the bed sheet. I hand him the condom and he rolls it on. He lubes up his cock then pushes against my hole until the head gets inside. He leans down and kisses me. “You take my cock so well love. You’re amazing,” he says and kisses me. While he kisses me he pushes the rest in and let me adjust.

When I’ve adjusted he starts thrusting his hips back and forth in a steady tempo. Sex with Harry is truly amazing. He feels absolutely amazing. His thrusts intensify and I’m long gone. My moans have probably reached the neighbours by now. “Oh, oh, oh, fuck Haz,” I moan. “Is it good love?” he asks. “God yes. Keep going right here, that the spot,” I moan. He keeps fucking my prostate and I’m about to lose it when he stops. “I don’t want you to cum just yet,” he says. “You want to control my orgasm?” I pant. “Yeah. Trust me you’ll thank me,” he says and kisses me. 5 minutes later he starts thrusting again. He starts out slowly and gradually increases the speed. He quickly finds my prostate again and pounds on it. My moans are so loud you can hardly call them moans anymore. They’re more like screams. I feel my orgasm build up rather quickly. “Haz, it won’t take long before I cum,” I moan. It won’t take long for him to cum either because his thrusts are getting erratic. I feel my orgasm roll over me and I moan so loud I thank god we’re alone. My orgasm is off another planet. It’s so intense and I cum more than I’ve ever cum before. Harry pulls out and quickly moves up to my head. He pulls off the condom and put his cock in my mouth. I suck a bit on it and he tells me not to swallow when he cums. I feel his cum fill my mouth, and at some point I almost think that the cum will dribble out of my mouth. It doesn’t. He bends down and snogs me, tasting his own cum. He lays down next to me and we catch our breaths. “How was your orgasm love?” he asks. “Very intense and I’ve never cum this much before,” I say. “It was good right?” he asks. “Yeah, very, we have to try that again some time,” I say. “Don’t worry, we will,” he says and kisses my cheek.

We lay for a bit then go shower. We cuddle for a bit then end up having another round, this time I fuck him.

 

I wake up and feel around. There is no Harry anywhere. His side of the bed is almost ice cold. I look at my phone and see that my alarm will go off in around a minute. I turn it off when it rings. I stand up and stretch then get a whaff of food. I go down the stairs then hear giggles and small laughs coming from the kitchen. I walk in slowly and see Harry having a conversation with mum. “Morning Boo. How did you sleep?” mum asks. “Great thanks. When did you get home?” I ask her. “About 15 minutes ago. Colour me surprised when I walk in and see your teacher in my kitchen making breakfast,” mum says. “Yeah. I wasn’t feeling too great yesterday and he stopped by to check up on me and it got late, so I asked if he wanted to stay the night, so he slept in the guest room,” I say. “William,” mum says sternly. Harry looks at me and furrows his brows. I sigh deeply. “What?” I ask knowing full well she knows I’ve lied to her. “The house stinks of sex, and your hair’s even more of a mess than usual. Please don’t take me for a fool Boo,” she says. I sigh again then sits down by the bar. “I love him mum. I know that I shouldn’t, and that you should press charges against him and that, but I’m telling you mom, please don’t. I really love him. I’ve never felt a love like his before,” I say. Harry just looks at me. “How do you feel about my son Harry?” she asks him. Harry smiles down at me and puts an arm around me. “I’m completely in love with him. He’s everything I could ever hope for and more. I take good care of him and I don’t pressure him to anything he doesn’t want to. I love your son very, very much Jay,” Harry says and kisses my cheek. “You’re right Louis, I should press charges. I mean not for the sex, because you are legal to do that, but a teacher and his student…” mum says and ponder. “Mum, please. The way I feel about Harry is how you and Dan feel about each other. I see it so clear. If you could just look at us and see how we are together you will see it too,” I plead. She looks at me with a look I’m not sure what means. “I don’t need to see the two of you together,” mum says. “Muuum, please don’t,” I plead and feel tears start to form. “Boo Bear, breathe! I don’t have to see anything because I can hear it. The way you talk about each other and just the way he has his arms around you is enough to convince me. Besides, I don’t want to rob you of your happiness Louis. You know it means everything to me,” mum says and kisses the top of my head. “Christ woman! Don’t do that again yeah? Especially not this early,” I tell her and relax. “Sorry Boo. How long have you been together and how did it start?” mum asks. “Uuhm, that is actually a funny story mum. Remember when I told you I fell from a tree?” I ask mum. “Yes, and you _assured_ me that it was from a tree,” she said. “It was from a tree, I just didn’t tell you where the tree was and why I was up in it,” I say and start blushing. “William, start talking,” mum says as she sit down. “Okay, just promise you won’t lecture me or anything because I know it was stupid,” I say. “Very, especially when you could have just rung the bell or knocked,” Harry says and nudges me. “I promise darling,” she says. I take a deep breath and sigh. “The lads and I went over to Harry’s to spy on him. We couldn’t see him anywhere downstairs, so Stan suggested that I climb the tree and check if he’s upstairs, which he was,” I say. “You are such a boy Louis. How did that make you feel Harry?” mum asks. “Well, since I really like him, I didn’t mind him spying on me. Had it been someone else I would have covered up and not have done the things I did,” Harry say. “So it was just because of me you did it?” I ask. “Yes. Well there was one thing I did for me, but the rest I did for you,” Harry says and kisses me. “You two are so good together. Now I hate to be a mother, but that is what I am, so Lou, go put some clothes on,” mum says. “Yes mum. Now, be good to him otherwise I won’t forgive you,” I say. “Don’t worry Louis, just get a move on sonny,” mum says and winks. I go upstairs and get washed. I decide that I want to torture Harry, so I put on this black sheer t-shirt I found I couple of days ago. I pull a thin jumper over to surprise him. I put on my tighter jeans and comb my hair and fluff up my fringe. I pack my bag and go back downstairs and see them talking. I walk over to Harry and put my arm around him. “I’m ready to go now,” I say. “Not quite love. Eat some first, then we can go,” Harry says and kisses me. I obey and grab some breakfast.

 

Within the next 15 minutes I’ve finished eating and we’re on our way. We stop at his house, for him to take a quick shower, change his clothes and pack his bag.

I end up missing the first two classes. But it’s not really my fault. The last class is Harry’s. After I’ve put my bag at my seat, I tell Stan and Liam I have to go to the toilet really quick. I come back and have taken my jumper off. Everyone looks at me and many of the girls are goggling me like they’re about to attack me. The bell ring and we simmer down a bit. “Alright class. Take your seats and stop the small talk. We have a tight schedule today, because of yesterday’s interruption,” Harry says. He looks round to see who’s missing and his eyes falls on me, and I can see his eyes look up and down on me. I smirk at him and lean back a bit so he can see my nipple. Everyone can see him swallow hard then he clears his throat and focuses. He goes to sit at his desk and he stays like that the rest of the class.

I pack up my stuff and walk with Liam and Stan outside. We go over to the car park and stand there and wait. In a low voice I tell them what happened this morning and how she won’t turn him in. We are then interrupted by Harry. “Hello lads. Did you learn more about STDs and STIs?” he asks. “Yeah. It was very useful. You’re a really good teacher Mr. Styles,” Liam says. “Thank you Liam. Louis, can I talk to you about that thing we talked about yesterday?” Harry asks me. I look in to his eyes and see they are a very dark green.” Yeah, sure Mr. Styles, but I was just on my way home,” I inform him. “I can drive you home. It’s not very far from myself anyway,” Harry says and smile. We say bye to Stan and Liam and get in his car, and starts driving. “Text your mum that you will be at mine this afternoon,” Harry says, his voice all growly. “You okay haz?” I ask him. He grabs my hand and places it on his very large, very hard bulge. “Does that answer your question love?” he growls. “You’re so hard babe. I don’t think you’ll last long,” I say and give him a light squeeze. “Unzip me and jerk me off! This is your doing, with that bloody sheer t-shirt of yours. You’re torturing me,” he growls. “Well how do you think I feel when I know you unbutton your buttons just before you come to our class?” I ask smugly. “Just touch me love. Otherwise I might stop the car and fuck you against it for everyone to see,” he growls. I unzip his jeans and he pulls them down enough for me to be able to pull his cock out of his boxers. I move my hand up his shaft slowly so he doesn’t cum right away. I rub over his head and use the pre-cum as lube. As he tries to concentrate on the road, he can’t help but moan at my slow treatment. “Fuck love, you’re so good at this,” he moans. “So glad to hear you enjoy it,” I pant.

He pulls up in his driveway and turns the car off. He moves his seat back so I have more room. He leans his head against the head rest and looks at me. I look at him and smile. “God, I love you so much,” he moans. “I love you too babe. You’re the man of my dreams,” I pant. I move my hand a bit faster and his breath gets more shallow. He moans more and more and louder and louder. “Love, you need to put your mouth on me, I’m gonna cum soon,” he moans. I lean down and engulf his cock. I bob my head a bit, then move my tongue up along the vain then feel my mouth fill up with warm liquid. While he’s cuming I hear him let out a long guttural moan. “Oh fuck that was good. Love, you need to swallow. I can’t kiss you in the car,” he pants. I swallow and let his slowly softening cock out of my mouth. I sit back up and wipe my mouth. “That was hot and kinky. You really like the idea of someone watching you when you are being naughty huh?” I ask him. “Yeah. Does it bother you too much? I mean, you obviously loved it when you watched me, but did you really enjoy this or were you only doing and saying it for my sake?” he asks. I look at him and see his blissed face. “I really enjoyed it. It is so kinky, the risk of someone seeing us is very thrilling, on more levels. Not just because of the sex, but also because I’m still your student,” I say and smile. “Yeah, but you won’t be for much longer. In a few months you graduate and will go to university and then I won’t be your teacher anymore,” he says and puts his hand on my thigh. “Yeah. I really want to graduate now. It won’t be the same not seeing you all the time but we’ll make it work,” I say. “We will. Where have you applied?” he asks. “Leeds and Manchester. I’m too much of a family man to move hours away from my family,” I say. “Okay. How about we go inside and continue this talk?” he suggests. I nod. He tucks his cock back in his boxers and jeans and we grab our bags and go inside.

 

Harry makes us tea and I cut a few slices of cake and we sit down at his breakfast bar. “Haz, what did you and mum talk about this morning when I went up and got ready?” I ask a bit hesitantly; he seems to pick up on that because he intertwined our fingers. “She asked me what our plans for our relationship was. If we had talked about when we would go public and what my plans for my future are,” he says. “What did you tell her?” I ask. He smiles and caresses my hand with his thumb. “I told her, we had talked about going public some time during the summer holiday, so it wouldn’t seem that suspicious. Then I told her that I want to get married and have kids, preferably a footie team, and that I can see myself as a stay at home parent, with a job where I can work from home,” he says. “You want a footie team?” I ask. “Yes. I love kids and I want to have as many as I can,” he says and pulls my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

 

 

~

 

While Harry sits in his office and read and grade papers, my phone starts to vibrate. I see that it’s mum. “Hi mum, sorry I forgot to tell you, but I’m at Harry’s,” I say when I pick up. “I kinda figured that. I just called to let you know there’s mail for you,” she says. “Okaaay, why not just show me when I get home?” I ask. “Because I can’t wait. Are you sitting down?” mum asks. “Yeah, why?” I ask. “You have 2 envelopes; one from Leeds, the other from Manchester,” she says. I swallow. “O-okay. O-open the one from Manchester,” I lightly stammer. I can hear the sound of mum opening my letter. I’m quiet as a mouse. I hear her sigh. I swallow and wait for her to let me know. I don’t have to wait long. “Louis… You got in to Manchester,” she says after a small pause. I let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, what about Leeds?” I ask. She opens the envelope from Leeds and there is complete silence on her end. “Mum? What is it? You’re being way too quiet,” I say, starting to get very nervous. “Uhm Lou,” she says. “What? I didn’t get in?” I ask. “Honey, you got in on a full scholarship to English and Music,” she says carefully. “I did? But how?” I ask. “There is a note from the Chancellor that he heard you play the Bradford music festival last year and he knew he had to have you at his university,” mum says. “Holy Crap!” I exclaim. Harry must have heard my little outburst because he comes out in to the kitchen. “What’s wrong love? You’re tearing up,” he says and hugs me. “Not to put pressure on you Lou, but I know which one I would choose,” mum says. “Absolutely mum. There is no doubt in my mind that it will be that one. I’ll see you later,” I say. “Absolutely. Now, go celebrate with your man, in any way you can imagine,” mum says and snickers. “Oh my god mum! Don’t even hint at something like that. It’s so weird hearing you talk about it,” I cringe. “I wasn’t talking about sex Louis. It’s only you who thinks about that,” she says and snickers. “Momma, don’t!” I say. “Okay, fine, but go celebrate,” she says and hangs up.

I sit down and Harry sits down beside me. “Lou, what’s wrong love?” he asks caressing my back. I look at him and swallow. “Mum called, I got into Manchester University and I got in on a full scholarship to Leeds,” I say. I wait his reaction, which doesn’t take long because he leans in and kisses me with all he’s got. “Congratulations love! I’m so proud of you. Which one are you going to choose?” he asks. I kiss him again. “Definitely Leeds. The scholarship is to English and Music which is the one I want the most,” I say. “Leeds is a great place. I’ve been there a lot of times and lived there for a brief period,” Harry says. “I can’t wait. This way it will be easier to see each other as well, since we won’t live that far away from each other,” I say. Harry looks at me and smiles. I can see he’s thinking about something but is a bit reluctant to tell me. “Haz, what are you thinking about?” I ask. “It’s nothing, just some thoughts,” he says. “Babe, whatever it is, you can tell me. I may only be 17 ½, but I’m pretty mature for my age,” I say. He sighs “I just don’t want to seem too eager and maybe scare you away,” he says. I intertwine our fingers. “You can never scare me away. I’m absolutely gone for you and I really don’t want to be with anyone else, so there is nothing you can say that will change that. I know what we have is true love and I want everything with you; a house, marriage, kids, pets, getting old together. You’re really it for me Haz,” I say and give him a really deep kiss. I feel him relax against my lips. “Before you start Uni, I want us to move in together, in Leeds. I’ll find a new job that won’t consist of me talking about sex all day, because that won’t be good for your education. I’ll just end up fucking you all the time, and then you won’t do your school work. I want us to sleep next to each other every day and wake up next to each other. I want to come home and ask you how your day was and tell you about mine. You mean everything to me Lou” he says and we share another deep kiss. “Mum did say that we should celebrate it anyway we could, so are we celebrating by moving in together?” I ask. “We are indeed,” he says and gives me an eskimo kiss. I giggle a bit. “We can go look for a house in a few weeks if you want?” he asks. “Absolutely, but can you afford it?” I ask worriedly. “Don’t worry about that love. It’ll be fine. I haven’t told anyone, but when my uncle died a few years back, he left me with a big amount of money. My sister was also left with some and so was my mom, but I was left with the biggest amount. I won’t say how much, just know that I can afford a great house for us,” he says and kisses me.

Before I go home, we have a great round of slow, intimate sex, where we both fuck each other.

 

 

~

 

“Boo, do you think you can help me in the kitchen?” mum asks. “You do know I can’t cook or bake right mum?” I ask as I join her. “Of course I know. Why do you think I never let you cook?” mum asks and winks at me. We listen to the girls play in the living room. The doorbell rings and Lottie shouts she will get it. A few seconds later she comes in to the kitchen and tells us there is a man here to talk to mum and I  She steps aside and Harry comes in. “Hello. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” he asks. “Not at all. Thank you Lottie, go back to your sisters please,” mum says and shoos her away.

When we’re alone Harry comes up behind me and leans down and kisses my cheek. “Hi love,” he whispers. “Hi babe. I didn’t expect you to come over,” I say. “I know, but I had to see you. I have found 4 possible, if you want to see them?” he asks. “4 possible what?” mum asks. I put down the knife, wash my hands then lead Harry to the bar. Mum joins us and looks at us puzzled. “Well, you said that we should celebrate Leeds with a bang, and we did,” I say. “If you mean sex, I don’t want to know the details,” mum says and chuckle. “No mum, not sex, although we did have sex as well. But the biggest way we celebrated was telling one another that we want everything with the other. That conversation led to us agreeing to move in together before I start Uni,” I say and look at her. “You’re moving in together before Uni? How long before?” she asks. “Well, I found 4 possible houses that I want Lou to look at. Once he’s seen the pictures, it’s time to go see the house or houses and then decide. So we can’t give you a final answer as to when it will be,” Harry says. “When will you go see them?” mum asks. “Conveniently enough, all 4 houses have open houses tomorrow, so we’ll go to Leeds tomorrow,” Harry says. “Okay, well, I guess I have to let Lou go then, so he can see the houses then,” mum says. I kiss her cheek and we go up to my room. Harry opens his laptop and opens the 4 tabs. I look through them all.

<http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-45723717.html>

 

<http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-64067981.html>

 

<http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-46569912.html>

 

<http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-63576581.html>

 

“They all look good. Every one of them have something unique,” I say. “They have indeed. I don’t have a favourite so feel free to argue for which one or ones that fit the most,” Harry says. We talk back and forth and agree on both houses in Alwoodley. We check when the first open house is and when the second is. We make a plan for the next day, then I kiss Harry and follow him down to the front door.

I go back in the kitchen where Lottie is helping mum. “Did you sort everything out?” mum asks. “Yeah. It was hard, but we managed,” I say. “Was that your teacher Lou?” Lottie asks. I look at mum and she looks back, giving me that look saying ‘it’s up to you if you want to tell her’. “Yeah, that was him, the 33 year old,” I say. “Mum, how would you feel about Louis being with someone that’s older than him?” Lottie asks. “Lotts! What the fuck are you doing?” I ask. “I was just wondering,” Lottie says. “Well Charlotte, I wouldn’t mind. As long as he treats my boy good and takes good care of him, I don’t see anything wrong with that,” mum says.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at it. “Hey, what’s up?” I ask. “Hey love. I just went to the homepage of the house on Sandmoor Drive and apparently it’s already gone,” Harry says. “What really? What about the other?” I ask. “I can call them and tell them we’re very interested and we’ll stop by tomorrow to look at it,” Harry says. “Yes, please do that. I’m not gonna lie, it was kinda my favourite out of all of them,” I say. “Mine too. In that house you would be able to hold some kick-ass parties,” Harry say and snicker. “Right, yeah, didn’t think about that, but it just looks homelier,” I say. “I agree love. I’ll give them a call and let you know,” he says. “Sounds good, talk to you later,” I say. “Yes. Love you,” he says. “You too,” I say and smile. I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. “What happened Lou?” Mum asks. “One of them had already been sold, so he’ll call the other and let them know we are interested,” I say. “Okay good,” mum says and continues with the food. “Mind sharing what is going on?” Lottie asks. “Well Lotts, I’m moving in with my boyfriend in a house in Leeds,” I say. “YOU GOT IN TO LEEDS?” she squeals, which cause Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy to come to the kitchen. “What’s going on?” Fizzy asks. “Lou’s moving to Leeds during the summer holiday,” Lottie explains. They all start jumping up and down in pure excitement. “I love, that that is what you focused on in the sentence I said,” I say. “Well, I kinda knew the other thing. Don’t kill him but Liam and I are getting really cosy,” Lottie say. “I always thought he saw you as his sister, but yeah okay,” I say. “Well, I kinda hope not. Otherwise that would be gross,” Lottie said. “Yeah, but I’m not that worried though. He’s a really good guy and I know he’ll treat you good, otherwise the two of you won’t have kids in the future,” I say. “Okay, how about you calm down yeah? We’re just casually dating nothing serious, so don’t start talking about kids just yet,” Lottie said.

 

 

The next day I wake up smiling from ear to ear. I’m going to Leeds to look at a house with my boyfriend of a few weeks. I wash myself and get dressed. I go downstairs where mum is with the girls. I grab some breakfast just in time when I hear Harry honk. I put on my shoes and a jacket. I kiss everyone and mum wishes me good luck. I go out to the car and get in. I put my hand on his thigh and give it a light squeeze. “Hi love. how did you sleep?” he asks. “I slept fine. Tossed and turned for a bit but eventually fell asleep. What about you, babe?” I ask him. “More or less the same. I’m so excited. The realtor promised me the house would still be on the market,” he said. “That’s good. I really don’t want to lose this as well,” I say. “Me neither,” he says.

We drive to Leeds and arrive at the house 15 minutes early. We turn the car off and go around to check out the area a bit. The realtor arrives and unlocks the gate. We go back in the car and drive up the driveway till we get in front of the house. I’m completely in awe with the house, just from the outside. We get out of the car and go say hi to the realtor. “Hello, I’m Harry, we spoke on the phone yesterday. This is my boyfriend Louis,” Harry says and gestures at me. “Hi. This is an impressive house. I can’t wait to see it on the inside,” I say. “It’s nice to meet the both of you, I’m Caroline. Yes, the house is very impressive. There are parts of the house fit for the younger generation I tend to notice. Families with kids usually aren’t too keen on a swimming pool and a bar,” she says and snickers. “No, I can imagine,” Harry says and smiles.

She tells us a bit about the area and about the house then lets us see for ourselves. We talk a bit about each room and how to improve some of them and the carpets. We’re standing in the garden, Harry has his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands on top of his, our fingers intertwined. “So, what do you think love?” he asks and pecks my cheek. I look around a bit to take in the sight and I feel my body fill up with calm and a sense of home. I smile big. “I love it. it’s everything we need and stood here, I feel at home,” I say. He retracts himself from me then embrace me from the front. “Me too. I can really see us living here, start a family here, maybe even grow old here,” he says and kisses me. We walk back up to Caroline who’s stood watching us and waiting for our verdict. “So lads, how to you find it?” she asks. “We love it. I just have a question,” Harry says. “Of course, fire away,” she says and smiles. “Would it be possible to build an annex or something like that?” he asks. “I would imagine so; you have to talk to the county first but I don’t see why not. There is plenty of space for it,” she says and smile. harry looks at me and I can see his eyes are waiting for me to say the magic words. I smile at him then turn to Caroline. “After seeing it and loving it, we’ll take it,” I say. “Very well. Let’s go inside and talk about the finance,” she says. We walk in to the kitchen and Harry tells her, that he can afford to buy it and there will be no need to borrow money from the bank. They talk a bit back and forth then she pulls papers out of her briefcase. “It’s the contract for the house, stating that you don’t need financial help and that you can pay right away,” she says. Harry looks at me. ”This is it love. Once I sign this we have a house. Are you sure about this? You can still say no,” he says. I lean forward and kiss him deeply. “Yes, yes and a thousand more yes’s,” I say and smile my big smile that I know he loves. He smiles back give me a quick peck then sign the contract. “Congratulations Mr. Styles, you just bought you and your boyfriend a house. Could you follow me down to my office so we can figure out what to do with keys and codes and all that?” she asks. “Absolutely. We’ll just follow you,” he says.

We get back in the car and follow her in to the office in Leeds. She clears everything with the bank, and the seller, and she tells us we can move in when it suits us. She gives us the keys and codes and congratulates us again. We thank her and go back to the car. “So, we have a house now,” Harry says nonchalantly. “Well, technically it’s your house,” I say and wink. “I might have bought it, but it is just as much yours,” he says and kisses me. “Can we go back to the house? There are some things I want to change before we move in,” I say. “Absolutely. That carpet needs to go,” harry says and chuckles.

We drive back and enter the code and the gates open. I can’t help but squeal a bit. We drive up and go through every single room discussing what needs to be done. Harry writes everything down and we end up in the kitchen. He pushes me against the breakfast bar. “I can’t wait to fuck you once we move in. Prepare to initiate every single room,” he says and let out a low growl. “I can’t wait. How about you snog me senseless right here, right now,” I suggest and that is exactly what he does. We snog for a good while. I feel my phone vibrate. I grab it from my pocket and see it’s mum. “Hi mum,” I lightly pant when I answer. “Hi Lou. Am I interrupting something I’m not supposed to?” she asks. “I would never answer the phone while having sex mum. How may I be at your service life giver?” I ask. “Well firstborn. I was just wondering if I can expect you home for dinner?” she asks. I look at Harry and he nods. “You can, and set up another plate. We’ll have company,” I say. “Very well. How’s the house hunt going?” she asks. “It’s going fine. We drove by another house we might check out,” I say. “Okay. Dinner will be ready at 7 so be home in time,” she says. “We will mum. See you later,” I say and hang up. “I wanted to tell her and the girls at dinner,” I say. “Sounds perfect. Would you mind if we swing by a mate of mine? Hopefully he can help me with getting a job around here,” Harry says. “Sure, let’s do that. That way I can meet your mate, since you’ve already met mine,” I say. “Yeah,” he says. We lock up the house and the gate and head back in to Leeds.

 

We park in front of a flat complex. Harry leads the way to an apartment and ring the bell. We hear mumble coming from the flat. “Who the hell dares to wake me up at this bloody hour?” the guy complains before opening the door. “Oh just your best mate from Uni, but if you don’t want me around I can leave again,” Harry says, feigning hurt. The guy opens the door and smiles. “Harry! What the hell are you doing here in Leeds?” the guy asks. “Well I was in town and thought I might come by and annoy you. And to introduce you to my boyfriend. Louis, this is my best mate Niall. If you can’t understand him, it’s because he’s Irish,” Harry says and winks to Niall. “Oi, I’ll let you know my accent is not the worst. It’s become a bit English sounding. But I thought you had a boyfriend? Are you going behind Nick’s back?” Niall asked. “How about we take this inside?” Harry asks. “Sure. Where the fuck are my manners? Come on in,” Niall said.

He shows us inside and offer us a beer. We both accept. While Harry explain the situation to Niall, my phone vibrates again. I look at it and snicker. “Well if it isn’t my supposed best mate,” I say. “You know,” Liam says, his voice drops. “I do. When did you plan to tell me huh? When you knocked her up and had to marry her?” I ask, feigning annoyance. “Mate, you know I would never do that! And we haven’t had sex yet she’s only 15,” Liam says. “Yeah I know how old she is. She’s me sister. You could have said something,” I say. “I know I should have told you, but you were busy with Harry and I was at yours waiting for you and Lottie kept me company and we ended up kissing and I won’t lie to you mate, it felt kinda right,” Liam says. I hum a bit and look over at Harry and Niall who are observing me. “Just treat her right okay. She’s my baby sis. If you don’t, I’ll tell you what I told her,” I say. “Of course I’ll treat her right. You know I’m not that kind of guy. You know I’ve always been protective of her. What did you tell her?” Liam asks. “That I’ll make sure the two of you won’t have kids in the future,” I say very seriously. “Mate, we’re just casually dating right now, it isn’t that serious as of yet. because of her age we take it slow. I don’t want Momma Jay on my back,” Liam says. “She won’t be the only one on your back mate,” I say. “I know, but I’ll be good to her I promise. anyway I’m calling because I wanted to know if you and Harry wanted to hang out,” Liam asks. “We can’t. We’re in Leeds today, maybe tomorrow if he doesn’t have any grading,” I say and look at Harry who shakes his head and gives me a thumbs up. “Sure. What are you doing in Leeds?” Liam asks. “Who’s in Leeds?” Stan asks. “Lou and Harry,” Liam say. “Put me on speaker then dickhead,” Stan says. “Hi Beavis,” I say. “Hey Lou. What are you doing in Leeds?” Stan asks. “Well I’ll let you know in due time okay. But tomorrow is fine Li,” I say. “Great. Can it be at his? I don’t want mom to know, and yours isn’t a good place either,” Liam says. I turn to Harry. “Is it okay if it’s at yours? I don’t really fancy seeing my best mate snogging my sister,” I say. “Of course love. How about they come over for lunch and I’ll cook us something,” Harry says. “Sounds great. We’ll be there at noon then. See you tomorrow Lou,” Liam says. “Yeah see you Butthead,” I say and hang up. I walk over to them and sit down next to Harry. “Sorry about that,” I say. “It’s okay love. I know you didn’t want to hear that conversation anyway. So what is this; is Liam dating your sister?” Harry asks. “How do you know it wasn’t Stan?” I ask. “Well, he did talk about him seeing a guy, so I figured it was Liam,” Harry says. “Yeah. Anyway, we can always talk about that in the car and tease Lotts about that when we get home,” I say. “Of course. Niall, I need your help,” Harry says to Niall. “What’s up mate?” Niall asks. “We’re moving here soon and I need a new job. One that does not involve teaching,” Harry says. “Welcome then. Are you still in to writing?” Niall asks. “Yeah, but preferably not as a journalist. I hate writing lies about people,” Harry says. “Well in that case. I think I know the perfect job. You know that guy who’s always looking for someone to write kids stories, could that be something?” Niall asks. “Yeah, absolutely,” Harry says and smiles. “Great, I’ll talk to him and let you know,” Niall says.

Seconds later the doorbell rings and the door opens. “Hey Niall. I hope it’s okay I’m a bit early,” a very, very familiar voice says. It dawns on me who it is and I look at Harry anxiously. “Zayn, I didn’t know you were friends with my best mate,” Harry says and walks out in the hallway. “Harry, I thought I recognized your car. But I’m not just his friend. We started dating a few months back,” Zayn says. “Cool. I guess it has been a few months since I last spoke to Niall,” Harry says. Zayn is about to enter the living room when Harry grabs his arm. “Uhm Zayn, before you go in there, I need to tell you something,” Harry says. “Okay, what is it?” he asks. “I’m dating a student and I resign at the end of this school year,” Harry says, his voice trembling a bit. “You’re dating a student? For how long?” Zayn asks. “About a month. We kinda thought we would be able to finish the year without anyone finding out,” Harry says. “I take it he’s a senior?” Zayn asks. “Yes he is,” Harry says. Zayn ponders for a bit. “Normally I would suspend you and the student, but since it’s almost time for the exams and he’s a senior, I’ll turn a blind eye. Mostly because you’re my boyfriend’s best mate,” Zayn says and nudges Harry’s arm. “Thank you Zayn. But I still meant what I said about me resigning at the end of the school year. I’m moving to Leeds and I don’t want to commute here,” Harry says. “It’s fine Harry. The government wants to cut sex ed as an A-level subject anyway, I just didn’t know how to break it to you,” Zayn says. “Can you please just come in here already, Haz you have your own boyfriend, and he’s almost shitting his pants,” Niall says. “He’s here?” Zayn asks. “Yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything,” Harry says. “Right of course,” Zayn says. Zayn walks in and gives Niall a big kiss then turns to Louis. “Tomlinson, I should have guessed. The only class he unbuttons his buttons for is yours,” Zayn says and puts his hand out. I grab it and shake it. Harry sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. “You okay love?” he asks. I just nod, I’m still a bit freaked out.

We sit and talk and we tell them about the house then I look at the time. “Babe, we have to go soon. The traffic will be somewhat bad at this hour and we have to be home by 7 otherwise she’ll kill us,” I say. He kisses my cheek and gets up. We say goodbye to Niall and Zayn and drive back to Bradford.

 

We sit down and eat. Harry’s sitting on my left and Fizzy on my right. “So how was your day?” Mum asks. “It was good,” I say. “What did you do?” Phoebe asks. “We were in Leeds,” I say. “You are way too happy, something happened,” Lottie says. “Yeah well I can say the same thing about you. Your boyfriend said the same thing when I confronted him,” I say. “You have a boyfriend? Oh my god who Lottie?” Fizzy asks. My phone start vibrating. “Mate, we’re eating. Call again later,” I say. “Sorry. Family dinner?” Liam asks. “Yes, the whole family. You know, the only one missing is you,” I say and stick my tongue out at Lottie. “Louis! I told you it’s not that serious,” Liam says. “And that is exactly what she said. It’s very well-rehearsed,” I say. “Lou, tell Butthead that I need to talk to him soon,” mum says. I hear Liam swallow. “I’m fucked aren’t I?” Liam asks. “I don’t know about that, and it’s not really something I want to know about,” I say and snicker. “Louis I’m being serious mate! She’s going to kill me isn’t she?” Liam asks. “Maybe, maybe not. Only one way to find out. Footie Monday?” I ask. “No, Tuesday,” Liam says. “Great, then we’ll walk home Monday. Where’s Beavis at?” I ask. “He left, I think he had a date,” Liam says. “Okay. See you tomorrow then,” I say and hung up. “Butthead will come home with me Monday,” I tell mum. “Good, that gives me time to come up with torture methods,” mum says. “Mum! Not in front of everyone! What if they have ideas?” I ask. “It’s not like I’m sharing my ideas,” mum says and snickers. Harry looks around. “Please don’t take any of it serious Harry, I’m only joking of course,” mum says. “It’s fine Jay, I get the humour, so don’t worry,” Harry said. “Can you maybe stop calling him Butthead? It’s quite offensive,” Lottie says. “Only to you. He doesn’t mind. I’ve asked him,” I say. “LOTTIE!” Fizzy exclaims. “We’re not serious! We just hang out,” Lottie says. “And snogs. Yeah I know about the snogging. He told me,” I tell Lottie when I see her surprised face. “Another reason why I need to talk to him. Anyway! This is not about Lottie and Butthead, this is about you two,” mum says and points at us. I look at Harry and smile, he smiles back.

We get up and stand at the end of the table. He intertwines our fingers and I take a deep breath. “Okay, so you all know that I got in to Leeds University on a full scholarship. Today, Harry and I were in Leeds looking at a house, and it was just perfect. It had everything for us except…” I say keeping a dramatic pause. “Excepts what?” Daisy asks. I sigh. “Except Harry sort of signed some papers and he kinda bought the house,” I say with sadness. Mum gets up from the chair and gives us both a hug. “Congratulations darlings. Will you be able to answer my question now?” mum asks. “Well, we got the keys and code for the gate and we can move in whenever it suits us,” Harry says. “Oh wauw. So when am I losing my baby boy?” mum asks. “Not yet, don’t worry Jay. There are some things in the house that needs to be changed before we move in, so that will take a month or so I guess. Besides I won’t move us when we both have exams so at least after he’s graduated,” Harry says. “I can’t wait to come up and see it when you’re all done,” mum says. “I just want to move in now. But what about the garden?” I ask. “Well, that job Niall was talking about, I can do that from home, so I can take care of the garden and the cooking and cleaning and all of the house-y chores,” Harry says. “My very own 50s housewife,” I say and snicker. “Yeah. Don’t say anything to Beavis about that though,” Harry says and kisses me.

 

After dinner Harry and I help mum with the dishes. I tell her we’re meeting the lads at Harry’s tomorrow so I’ll sleep at his. She agrees, but tells us, that during my exam period, she doesn’t want me to sleep at his, because she wants me to focus. Harry agrees and I can see why so I agree too.

I pack a little bag with some clothes and my school books for Monday and bring it downstairs. I kiss the girls and then we’re on our way to Harry’s.

 

 

~

 

Harry is cooking lunch when the doorbell rings. I get up and open the door to let Liam and Stan in. They take their shoes off and look around. I give them a quick tour of his house then lead them back in to the kitchen. “Hi lads. You alright?” Harry asks as he’s stirring the pot. “Yeah, fine. You?” Liam asks. “Yeah. Good. You’re quiet Stan, something wrong?” Harry asks. I look at Stan and feel like I know what’s wrong. “Mate, what happened yesterday?” I ask. “Well, I thought we were exclusive, turns out we weren’t and he was seeing someone else at the same time,” Stan says and digs his hands further down in his pockets. “I’m sorry Stan. He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Harry says. “Thanks H. It means a lot. I just feel like I wasted my time on him,” Stan says and sighs. “I think I have something that might cheer you up,” I say and go in to Harry’s office and find the folder he made with every picture of the house. I bring it back in to the kitchen and tell Stan and Liam to sit down. Once they’re seated I place the folder in front of them. “What is this?” Liam asks. “Well open up and look through it,” I say and walk over to Harry and put my arm around his waist. He leans down and kisses me. “I can’t wait,” he says. “Neither can I. It’ll be great. When you asked about that annex, what do you have in mind for that?” I ask. “Well, I figured you would want your own studio, and when they come and visit you could have somewhere to jam, and record something,” Harry says and gives me an eskimo kiss. “You’re the best, thank you, babe,” I say and smile. “You’re very welcome my love,” he says and kisses me deeply.

Stan clears his throat and looks at us. “A house in Leeds? What are we supposed to do with that?” he asks. “Well, you can come visit us once we’re all set. Harry and I were looking at that house and he bought it,” I say. “No way, you got an answer from Leeds?” Liam asks. “I did. The Chancellor heard us play at the festival last year and he just had to have me. I don’t understand why you two haven’t heard anything yet,” I say. “Well, we know we said we would apply, but we didn’t. We’re not going to Uni,” Stan says. “Why not?” I ask. “Well, we won’t be able to get through it. It’s too advanced for us. We’re barely getting by with our A-levels. The only one we don’t suck at, if you would take a guess,” Stan says. “Sex ed,” Harry says. “Exactly. Dad was a bit miffed at first, but he came around and offered us jobs at his work,” Stan says. “Guys I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” I say. “It’s okay mate, it’s not exactly something we’re boasting about,” Liam says. “How about I kick your arses in Fifa when we have eaten lunch?” Harry offers. “Fifa sounds good, but you’re going down Styles,” Liam says. “Just because you’re an amazing footie player doesn’t mean that you’re a great Fifa player,” Stan says. “I guess so. I’m not really good at Fifa,” I say.

We have lunch and Harry shows Liam and Stan where the Xbox is and asks them to set it all up while we clean up. “Was it okay that I grabbed the folder?” I ask. “Yes of course. I probably would have asked you to go get it at some point. I don’t have any secrets from you,” he says. “And I don’t have any from you,” I say. Once everything is rinsed and put in the dishwasher he pushes me against the worktop, puts his arms around my neck and pull me in to a kiss. I wrap my arms around his waist and push against him. “Love we can’t do it right now, not with them being in the other room,” he pants lightly. I grind against him and moans in his ear: “It’s just a little taste of what you might get, if you win.” I grind one more time, kiss him roughly then slides out of his grip. I grab some beers and bring it in to the living room. Harry follows, looking a little dishevelled. “Did you just have sex?” Stan asks. “No, not while the two of you are here,” I say. We get started and the first match is between Harry and Stan and Harry wins. The next match is between Liam and I. Liam is great, but I end up winning. Liam and Stan play to see who comes third, which is no surprise when Liam wins. “Okay love. You did say you didn’t know how to play, but I don’t know if I believe you. Whoever wins get pampered by the other tonight,” Harry says and put his hand out. “You’re on babe. I do have sore muscles so I can’t wait for massage,” I say and shake his hand. It’s a very intense match. The score is 2-2 and there is 30 seconds left and I have the ball in my possession. I run with the ball and there is no one in defence. I shoot the ball and it hits the goal in the back top corner. I look at Harry and he just sits there dumbfounded. I look at Liam and Stan and they’re also dumbfounded. “Mate, you said you didn’t know how to play Fifa,” Liam says shocked. “I might have kept one little secret from you, babe. I hope you’re not mad,” I say. “The only thing I’m mad about is how I let you distract me in the kitchen. That was clearly a diversion,” Harry says and huffs. I laugh and straddle him. “You can only blame yourself for falling in to my trap babe,” I say and kiss him. “Yeah. I guess that means I have to pamper you tonight then,” he says and bites my lip. “That it does,” I say and give him a small peck.

Stan and Liam get up and go put their shoes on and their jackets. “Thanks for this mate, it was really fun. Remind me to never play Fifa with you again,” Stan says and chuckles. “Sure, see you tomorrow. Remember Li, mum wants to kill you tomorrow,” I say. “Be honest, is it bad?” Liam asks. “Well she did talk about torture methods at the dinner table,” Harry says when he joins us. “Fuck. Come with Stan?” Liam asks. “And watch my twin brother die? Yeah, no I think I’ll pass,” Stan says. Stan opens the door and then they are off.

I walk in to the living room and grab the beer bottles and go to the kitchen. As I am rinsing the bottles Harry shoves me against the sink. “You have some damage control to take care of mister. And by damage control I mean sex. You’re going to drop your trousers and your pants then I’ll prep you and then you will take my hard cock, and let me fuck you, is that clear?” he asks. “Fuck yes,” I pant.

I lose the trousers and pants and stand there with my legs slightly spread. I then feel a cold slick finger play with my hole then it’s pushed in. I moan at the feeling and he continues to move his finger in and out until it is joined by a second finger and not long after the third finger. By the third finger I’m a moaning mess. I hold on tight to the counter and just take his fingers. I then feel empty but hear the sound of a condom being rolled on and his cock being lubed up. I feel his cock against my hole and he start to push in. I moan and curse and finally I feel all of him inside me. I pant then feel him moving. “You okay love,” he pants. “Yeah, absolutely fine babe. This is amazing and hot,” I pant. He increases the speed and my moans are higher and longer. He’s proper pounding my arse and I’m not even moaning right now, I’m screaming; screaming of pleasure and how much I want him to keep going. I don’t get to warn him so I just shoot my cum all over his kitchen cabinet. I sink down on my knees causing him to slide out. He takes the condom off, tosses it in the bin then walks in front of me and start jerking off and shoots his cum in my mouth. He tells me not to swallow, so I wait for him to kneel in front of me and snog me. I sit down on my arse, and Harry on his. He lifts his arm for me to snuggle up to him. “You’re so hot and kinky love,” he says and kisses my head. “Thanks babe. Sorry I didn’t warn you but it just came, literally,” I say. “It’s fine love, it can be washed off. How are you feeling?” he asks. “Good. I think I’m ready to be pampered in a bit,” I say. “Just let me know my love,” he says.

 

After I’ve caught my breath I realise that I have a text I need to read for tomorrow. I tell Harry and he tells me to just go up to bed and read it there, while he starts preparing for dinner. He won’t tell me what it is, just that it’s exquisite. I open my school bag and find the text then go upstairs.

A few hours later when I’ve finished reading I can smell something extremely delicious. I walk down to the kitchen to see Harry in the middle of making dinner and decorating a cake. “Did you finish or do you just need a break?” Harry asks when he sees me. “I finished,” I say and walk over and kiss him. “It looks incredible. What is it?” I ask. “My nan’s secret recipe. That’s all I can say,” he says and smiles. “Why don’t you go and watch some TV and relax? Then after dinner I’m filling the tub for you and you can take a nice relaxing bath before I give you a full body massage,” Harry says and kisses me. “I like the sound of that. Maybe we should make this pampering thing something regular,” I say and snicker. “Maybe, but I want to be pampered too,” he says and pinches my side. “Okay, I guess that can be arranged some time,” I say and smirk.

 

As per ordered I go watch some TV until dinner is served. It smells amazing. I really don’t like seafood, but this is amazing. I never thought that scallops could taste that good. I walk over to him and thank him for dinner. He pulls me down on his lap and kisses me tenderly. “Did you like the food?” he asks. “Yeah, it tasted amazing. I don’t eat seafood but it didn’t taste like it,” I say. “I’m glad you loved it. I’ll go up and fill the tub for you,” he says and lets me off. He fills the tub and I slide in it. He’s used a bath bomb and the water is all pink and glittery. I sit there for a good while just relaxing contemplating about my life. How happy I am and how lucky I am to have such an amazing boyfriend. That we’re moving in together after I finish college. My cock gets hard at all these thoughts so I sit back and just gently jerks off.

I haven’t noticed him come in so when he clears his throat I slide down a bit but not enough for me to go under. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he smirks. “Very. The thought of how happy and lucky I am, and that we’re moving in together after college was enough to make me hard,” I lightly pant. “Just watching you jerk off is enough to make me hard as well. I wish I could do anything about it, but I can’t,” he says. “And why can’t you?” I ask. “Because it’s time for your massage, so unfortunately you have to get up,” he says. I reluctantly do as he says and after I’ve gotten dry I walk over to him and grabs his wrist and puts his hand on me. He starts stroking and I start moaning at the great feeling. “Go faster babe, I need to cum before you massage me, otherwise I’ll cum on the sheet,” I moan. He increases the speed and grabs my waist. “Your eyes are so wonderful when your horny and turned on,” Harry says and kisses me. We kiss for a bit then I feel my orgasm cuming and I just moan against his mouth and my cum shoots all over his jeans. After my orgasm I lean against his collarbones and pant. “Another reason for me to change,” he says and chuckle. “Sorry about that. Why are you so good at hand jobs?” I ask rhetorically. He just shrugs and dries me up and asks me to go lie down on the bed. I do as I’m told but don’t know which side he want to do first so I lay on my side.

When he comes back he’s changed in to some soft yoga pants. He tells me to lay on my back. I lay down and close my eyes. He puts some calming music on and finds his massage oil. He starts down at my left foot and move up my leg and down to my right foot and up my right leg. He starts to massage my stomach and I can feel myself slowly getting hard again. He reaches my upper body and starts massaging my pecs and his finger moves over my nipples a few times. I can’t help but let out a few small moans at that. “Am I doing too good of a job?” he asks softly. “Yeah, I’m slowly getting hard again,” I lightly pant. He then starts massaging my shoulders and collarbones. He moves on to my left arm going all the way down to my fingers. He intertwines our fingers for a bit then gently moves over to the right arm and does the same there. He gently takes his hands off me and tells me to turn around. I lay on my back and he decides the best thing is to start with my shoulder blades and my upper body so he starts massaging and moves slowly down my back as he massages there. This whole massage session just makes me hornier and hornier and I can hardly relax anymore. “Can you handle the legs or are you too gone?” he asks. I turn my head and look in to his eyes. “I’ll go straight to your arse then,” he says and gives me a quick kiss. He starts massaging my arse cheeks and my cock is almost fully hard. I can’t help but pant and moan, then I feel his fingers circle my hole and his fingers slipping inside. He fingers me for a bit, still a bit open and sore from earlier. He rolls a condom on, and put oil on and pushes in. Once he’s in he moves gently. “How’s this for massage?” he moans after he’s leaned down next to my ear. “I think this is the best type of massage ever,” I moan. He keeps thrusting in a slow tempo until he falls flat on my back and moans against my back as his cock pumps his cum in to the condom. I let out a tiny moan as I spill over the sheet. We lie there for a bit then he pulls out and gets a flannel to wash me off. He throws it in the hamper and places me on the floor. He changes the sheet and lift me back on the bed. “How was that for pampering?” he asks when he pulls me in. “It was great, thank you so much babe,” I say and kiss him. We end up falling asleep before even having cake.

 

 

~

 

I don’t see Harry much during the exam period. Around 2 hours a day, because both mum and Harry are strict about my marks. I study my arse off and in the end it pays off. My marks are amazing and I can proudly say that I’m now finished with college. The only thing missing is a ceremony wishing all the seniors good luck in life and to get our diplomas.

Dan, mum, me, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy drive up to school for the very last time. I’ve put on a t-shirt with a deep V-neck to tease Harry a bit. We arrive and see everyone with their families. I spot Stan and Liam with their mum and dad and we all walk over to them. I hug them and we all laugh that we’re finally finished. It takes some getting used to, to see Liam with his arm around Lottie, but I really am happy for them and to be frank, there is no one I’d rather see her with. I look around and see Harry talk to Zayn.

The ceremony is about to start and the students gather at the first few rows of benches. Zayn walks up to the microphone and starts his speech. Then it’s time for the class president to say a few words and then we get our diplomas. Zayn finishes off saying he has a last minute announcement. “Dear students, teachers and families. It is with the greatest sorrow that we have to say goodbye to one of our teachers as well. The government decided that Sexual Education is a subject not suited for A-levels, so we have to say goodbye to Harry Styles. Harry, won’t you join me?” Zayn asks. Harry walks up to him and stand next to him. “Harry, thank you so much for being a part of the staff for 7 years. You have taught the students so many valuable things, like how to be safe when they want to have sex. You’ve taught them about the different STDs and STIs and what the difference is. You’ve really prepared them for the reproductive life that is ahead of them. Thank you Harry! Would you like to say some words?” Zayn asks. They switch places and Harry sighs. “Thank you for the kind words Zayn. It has been an honour to teach the students to be and stay safe. How to hopefully avoid teen pregnancies and hopefully they will use their heads. These 7 years have been great, but now it’s time for me to do something else. Thank you so much everyone,” Harry says, folds his hands and bows. He hugs Zayn and everyone stands up and claps. Some of the students from my class and the other classes whistles at him and I join in. I suspect that maybe mine is the loudest because Harry looks at me and throws his head back in a laugh.

 

After the ceremony is over it’s time to mingle. I remind my family, mostly the girls that they have to be professional when Harry comes by. They all nod. I see Liam and Stan are talking to some of the guys from our class so I go over to them. “Louis! Nice whistle there at the end. I think it was louder than any of the others,” Marcus laughs. “Well, he was a great teacher. He will truly be missed,” I say. We talk about what the future has in store for all of us. I tell them about Leeds and that I can’t wait to start. “Mr. Styles, so sad that you have to go. A lot of the younger students could really use your expertize,” Marcus says when Harry joins us. “I agree Marcus, sadly the government doesn’t agree. But like I said in my speech, it’s time for me to try something else in a new city,” Harry says. He grabs his phone and I see that it’s ringing. “Hi mate, what’s up?” Harry asks. “Sorry to bother you H, but there are some problems with the workers, do you think you can come up here today?” Niall asks. “Well if it’s not something that can be fixed over the phone then I guess I have too. Although I did have plans with the in-laws the rest of the day. Haven’t seen them in so long,” Harry says. “I know, but they want to put something in that you didn’t discuss, so I asked them to stop,” Niall says. “Ugh, fine. I guess they’ll understand. I’ll leave as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me,” Harry says and hangs up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and excuses himself. I wait a bit then make up the excuse I have to catch up with someone. I walk over to Harry who is stood near the exit. “What happened?” I ask as I get up to him. “The builders want to add something to the house that we haven’t discussed so I have to drive over there to talk it over with them,” he says. He sounds so annoyed. “Okay. I’ll tell everyone. Just sleep at Niall’s tonight. I don’t want you to drive home when your agitated,” I say. He smiles at me and sighs. “Haz, it’ll be fine. I know that it’s annoying since we haven’t seen each other much for the last month and a half but it’s also important to get the house ready in time. They know they need to be finished by august so it’s good to remind them of that,” I say. He sighs again and nods. “I better get over there. I don’t know for how long he can keep them from doing that thing they want. I’ll call you if it’s anything you need to be in on. Otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says. “See you tomorrow. Drive safely,” I say as he walks towards his car.

I walk back to the lads who have company of the various boys- and girlfriends. “Did you talk to Mr. Styles?” Marcus asks. “Yeah, shortly before he had to go,” I say. “Louis, can I have a word?” Zayn asks when he walks over to us. We walk away a bit but Stan, Liam and Lottie comes and joins us. “They know Zayn,” I tell him when I notice he’s about to protest. “Niall called and the builders want to add something to the house that we haven’t discussed so he had to go there to fix that,” I tell them. “If the workers value their lives they don’t want to go against Niall,” Zayn says and chuckles. “You’ve tried that?” I ask. “Once or twice. Before we started dating we were good friends and there were a few times where I got on his bad side. I’ve learned my lesson from that,” Zayn says and smiles.

We walk back to the gang again and Marcus sends me a quizzical look. “What was that about?” he asks. Conveniently enough my phone rings and I pick up. “Hey, what’s up?” I ask. “We forgot to say something,” Harry says. “Yeah I know but I figured it wasn’t the place,” I says. “Love, I’m no longer your teacher. They can’t say shit and if anyone tells Zayn, well he can’t do anything now,” Harry says. “That is good point. Call me tonight okay? I want to know,” I say. “Of course. I love you Louis,” he says. “I love you too Harry. Say hi to Niall for me,” I say. “I will. Tell Beavis and Butthead to behave,” he says and chuckles. I laugh “I will. Talk to you later,” I say and hang up. Marcus looks at me weirdly. “Oi, Beavis and Butthead, Harry wants you to behave,” I say and point at Stan and Liam. “He’s not the boss of us anymore. Tell him to go fuck himself,” Stan says. “He’s tried that, didn’t work,” I say and laugh. “Mate no! I don’t want to hear that! Think about your sister,” Liam says and kisses Lottie’s cheek. “Yes think about me. So glad I haven’t been home when you’ve done it,” Lottie says. “Oi sis, let’s not talk about this yeah. Just you wait until the two of you get started. Then I’m the one who will flee the house. Hey Lou, when that happens, can I come over to ours and hang out with you?” Stan asks. “Firstly, don’t call her sis, she’s not your sis yet. Secondly, you’re always welcome, and thirdly, I don’t want to know about my sister’s not yet existing sex life. Keep that in mind Li, don’t ever tell me about that,” I say. “Likewise mate,” Liam says and pulls Lottie closer. “I don’t dish about our sex life. That was one time only because the two of you were so nosy,” I say. “Louis, are you having sex with Mr. Styles?” Marcus asks. “Yes,” I say bluntly. “What? Since when?” Lucas asks, Marcus’ cousin. “Since April I guess,” I say. “It was 2 weeks before the interruption,” Liam says. “Thanks for reminding me Butthead,” I say. “Holy shit dude! And you’re being open about it here?!?!” Marcus can’t fathom it. “Lou, why don’t you go to Leeds today?” mum asks when she comes over. “He’ll call me later to tell me about it,” I say. “Maybe, but it’s something that you should be part of anyway. I’m sure Zayn won’t mind driving you there,” mum says. “No I won’t mind. My work here is done anyway and I would like to see Niall today,” Zayn says. “Okay, then let’s go,” I say. I say bye to everyone and we get in the car and drive towards Leeds. Zayn has been at the house one time, so he know how to get there.

 

We arrive at the gate. “You go on in. I have a feeling Niall left when Harry got there. Good luck Louis,” Zayn says. I thank him and go and enter the code to the gate. I walk up the driveway till I get to the house. It doesn’t look like there are being build anything and I scratch my head. I walk in to the hall and see a trail of roses lead in to the kitchen. I follow the trail and see it leads to the bar and the pool area. I’m still not quite sure what’s going on but I follow the trail non the less.

I open the door to the pool area and walk in to the pool where I see Harry waiting for me with a glass of champagne. “Haz, what’s going on?” I ask as I accept the glass. “I wanted to surprise you, so I knew I had to come up with a plan,” he says and smiles. “Okay, do tell,” I say. “The workers finished a few weeks ago. When I brought Zayn up here it was part of my plan. I needed someone to drive you up here, since we agreed your family won’t see the house until we are settled in. I persuaded Niall to call me and make up some excuse for the house so I had to leave,” he says. “Why would you need a plan for that? You could have just told me you wanted to come here,” I say a bit hurt. “I know. How did you know to come in here and not just look through every room in the house?” he asks. “There were a trail of rose petals,” I say. He looks at me with his loved up eyes and smiles. He takes my glass and put it next to his on a small table. He then grabs my hand and goes down on one knee. “And why do people normally leave petal trails?” he asks. It’s starting to sieve in what he’s about to do and my eyes start to well up with tears. “Are you really going to do this?” I sob. “Yes. I talked to your mum and told her that I planned on asking for your hand in marriage on this day and she couldn’t be happier. She helped me find the perfect ring and we talked about how and where I should do it,” he says and takes a deep breath because he starts to tear up as well. “I told her it would be funny to do it in front of everyone as a big Oops, but your mum didn’t think that would be a good idea. She then suggested that I should do it here on our ground and I knew I had to do it in here. You were so in love with the pool it took me a second to decide. Normally doing proposals the one proposing always shares with the other how much they mean to them and how much they love them and all that, but we tell each other that every day. I don’t doubt that you love me and I don’t think you doubt that I love you either, so I’m not going to tell you that,” he says and squeezes my hands. He lets go of one of them and sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a black velvet box. He lets go with the other hand and both my hands cover my mouth. “Louis, will you marry me?” He asks and open the box, revealing the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. I feel like I’ve lost my voice so all I do is nod. He grabs my hand and slide the ring on. I look at it for a few seconds then pull him up and pull him in for a long deep kiss.


End file.
